Seed Ranma
by Kaiser-Ryu
Summary: Ranma been pulled out of his world to find himself 7years old in FF8 world and befriends Squal. The Rate is R just to safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey out there, this is my second fic about ranma so be bare with me. This story is Ranma/ FF8 crossover.  
  
First thing first, I don't own Ranma ½ and I don't own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
The characters may become OOC.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action)  
  
Seed: Ranma  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table eating breakfast. Ranma and Genma are having their usual dual over the last pickle. Nabiki is reviewing for the test. Kasumi was cleaning up leftover breakfast.  
  
Genma (after losing the pickle): "what are your plan for today, boy?"  
  
Ranma glared at his father, never in his life did his father called him son, its was always boy.  
  
Ranma (looking away and look at the outside): "I dunno, thought I might work out a little then maybe go over to Ucchans for lunch."  
  
Akane: "Ranma, I was going to make lunch today."  
  
Ranma: "That is why I am going to Ucchans"  
  
Akane (getting angry): "Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"  
  
Ranma (taunting): "I am just saying that I rather eat a decent food, not some nuclear waste"  
  
Akane (blind rage): "RANMA NO BAKA"  
  
Akane's mallet flashed into existence, impacted Ranma just under the chin, and sent him flying out the door into outside wall.  
  
Ranma (while flying): 'damn that uncute tomboy, I wish that I had a new life where somebody needs me, a new start'  
  
Just before the Ranma hit the wall, a silver blue hole appeared in his way and disappeared into it.  
  
Everybody was silent from what happened for what happened, and then they began to panic. All have the same thought.  
  
Everybody: "RANMA"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Out in the open a silver blue portal suddenly appeared, then a body is thrown out. Landing roughly on the ground.  
  
Ranma (getting up): "OW, why do you have to hit hard you uncute tomboy?"  
  
Ranma waited for the usual reply, no come. Then Ranma opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He was on the sand behind him was shore. In front of him was a landscape which look like a beach in the far was a house; on his left was a lighthouse. After a few moments, Ranma shook himself and tried to call for someone.  
  
Ranma (shouting): " AKANE.KASUMI.NABIKI.POPS.MR. TOUDO.ANYBODY THERE"  
  
Ranma then tried to stand only to surprised that he felt strange most like younger, he looked at him self and just stood there, not believing what happened to him, he become an 7 year old boy.  
  
A wave had come at him making wet, he waited for the change but none came, he looked at himself he found he still a boy. At that moment he felt happy because he no longer change to a female. After a while, he came to his senses.  
  
Ranma: ' ok, come down. First thing first, where am I?'  
  
Then Ranma heard a sobbing, he followed the sound until he came to its source. A boy; whose age as him; wearing a white T-shirt and a dark black green jean.  
  
Ranma: " Why are you crying?"  
  
The boy looked at who asked him, he saw a boy like him wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and his hear end it in ponytail.  
  
Boy: "who are you?"  
  
Ranma: " Ranma Saotome, and you?"  
  
Squall (hesitated): "m.my name is Squall, Squall Leonhart"  
  
Ranma (smiling): "nice name"  
  
Squall (smiling): " thanks"  
  
Ranma (curious): " why are crying"  
  
Squall (looking down): " my sis is gone, I have no body. I don't want to be alone"  
  
Squall began to sob. Ranma felt sorry for him, he too felt alone even during the training trip with his father. Ranma then decided he'll be there for Squall, may he will accept him as a friend. Then he notice Squall is crying.  
  
Ranma: " Hey, stop crying. Men aint suppose to cry, do you want your sis to see crying?"  
  
Squall (looking at Ranma): " no, but do I do?"  
  
Ranma: " be strong, so when your sister come back you make her strong"  
  
Squall: " how do I become strong?"  
  
Ranma smiled, but before he about to answer, his stomach grumbled. He became embarrassed.  
  
Ranma: " hee heh, sorry guess I am hungry. Do you know a place to eat, um better yet where am I?"  
  
Squall (laughing): " you don't know where are we? We are at the orphanage, there are kids like us but I have no friends, no body even notice me except sis and Matron."  
  
Ranma: " wanna to be friends"  
  
Squall (surprised): " Huh?"  
  
Ranma (smiling): " wanna be friends?"  
  
Squall was surprised. Nobody ever wanted to be friends with him, he was the first person who wanted be with him.  
  
Squall (nodded but began to cry): "yeah"  
  
Ranma (smiling and reaching his hand to Squall): " we are friends, now and forever."  
  
Squall smiled. He accepted his hand and got of the ground.  
  
Ranma: " okay, now lets go"  
  
Squall nodded and led Ranma toward the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Author's Note: so how was it, I know that squall is a bet OOC, but I played the game I know that squall is loner, it is the same as the game but the difference is Ranma is the only friend he has.  
  
Ok now I want to know from you should I continue as the game story goes or should I skip toward the ending and have flashback.  
  
That is the first thing now I want to know whom I pair Ranma with and you vote and I will not change the pairing of the game so here are they: VOTE PLZ  
  
Quistis Selphie Fujin 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I thought that 3 ladies were enough for Ranma, so I brought more so you can choose, as for the vote Quistis is in the lead unless somebody change their mind. Here are they:  
  
Quistis Selphie Fujin Xu Ellone  
  
As for the plot, I will do the game story with some flashbacks. If anybody have any other ideas they are welcomed. So let begin:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action)  
  
Seed: Ranma  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One Year Later:  
  
With Ranma as a friend, Squall becomes more opened to his feelings but he only tells them to. Matron accepted Ranma in the orphanage, and after a while Ranma and Squall become best friends. Ranma told to Squall and Matron about his life, the training trip without the curse incident, about how his father sold him just to fill his stomach, about the cat fist, his fiancées, about his fight with Saffron, about the failing wedding incident and how Akane blamed him for that. Matron felt anger toward Genma, and she felt sorry for Ranma and told him that he have all the support and love he will have with Squall's help.  
  
Ranma told Squall if he want to become strong he have to train hard. So after every breakfast, Squall and Ranma train for 6 hours none stop. Ranma thought that his body was weak before the training trip so he began the breakpoint training along with Squall to train their endurance. While Ranma and Squall were meditating a girl come toward them.  
  
Girl: "Ranma.Squall, Matron want to talks to you two"  
  
Ranma: " Okay, come Squall. Lets go"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
When they enter the house, they found other kids surrounding Matron so they came to hear what she says.  
  
Matron: "Children, I know this suddenly came but I you have to go to see the outside world so you have to leave next week."  
  
Then became cried, they didn't want to leave but Matron said they couldn't stay forever. Time flies, soon the only ones left were Squall and Ranma. Matron suggested that the go to place where they can train and study and become soldiers. Squall accepted, but under one condition that Ranma would come with him. After some thought Matron agreed, soon Ranma and Squall send to Balamb Garden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
9 years later  
  
Ranma just got out of the Training Center, many changes can be seen on him. He became more muscular with a handsome face that shows maturity and ending his hair with a ponytail. Wearing a sleeveless Chinese shirt and black pants. He look at his arms, there was a gauntlet that covered his most of his arm and hands. A steel blade gauntlet, Ranma remembered when they told him they he should choose a weapon  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Ranma (shouting): "WHAT, NO I WILL NO CHOOSE A WEAPON"  
  
Squall: " come on Ranma, you have to choose"  
  
Ranma: "....."  
  
Squall: " sigh.Ranma, I know you have a feeling against weapons but if something that you can help people don't argue, plus you can choose any weapon"  
  
Ranma (looking at Squall): ".what did you choose?"  
  
Squall (grinned): " look"  
  
Squall then grabbed something from the subspace pocket; he thanked Ranma for showing how to do it. Ranma looked at it and awed. It's looked like a combined sword and gun with a lion carved on it.  
  
Ranma (awed): " Wow, cool. What it is called?"  
  
Squall (proud): " A gunbade"  
  
Ranma (shooking his head): "what is with you and lions?"  
  
Squall: "if you want I pick a weapon for you?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment then nodded, he knew he could trust Squall's with anything.  
  
Squall (smiling): " Okay, I have just thing for you"  
  
After a while, Squall came with gauntlet. It was steel made with blade on each side. A dragon curved at it.  
  
Squall (handed the gauntlet): " he you go"  
  
Ranma: " I will accept it, just because it's from you"  
  
Squall: " you'll thank me later"  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
Ranma: " I will have to thank Squall later"  
  
Ranma continued his way toward the exit. Once there, he saw in instructor Quistis hurrying towards him. Ranma looked at her face and saw a worried expression on her face.  
  
Quistis: " Ranma, You be better come with me to the infirmary"  
  
Ranma (clueless): " why?"  
  
Quistis: " I'll tell you on the way"  
  
So the two made there way toward the infirmary.  
  
Quistis: " During the training, Squall had an accident and got a scar"  
  
Ranma (worried): " WHAT, is he ok? (Angry) how did this to him?"  
  
Quistis knew that Ranma cared a lot about Squall like they are brothers.  
  
Quistis: " It was Seifer. He gave Squall the scar, but he one too from Squall"  
  
Ranma said nothing. He knew that Seifer always bullied Squall and got to fight. He also knew that Squall, like himself, never back down from a challenge.  
  
Soon they find themselves at the entrance of the infirmary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So how was it? I hope you like it. If any of you want suggest something they are welcome. And guys, please vote for the pairing ok. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: hey out there, I would like all that how help me to choose the pairing with Ranma and she is ....Quistis. I never believed how many would choose Quistis over the others and I thought you either choose Fujin or Ellone, oh well.  
  
I hope you will enjoy this Chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action)  
  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 3  
  
??? (Moaning): "uhh"  
  
The figure was lying on a bed. The figure was a teenager, he is 17, has short brown hair, a scar on his forehead which is currently bandaged, black jacket, gloves, white shirt, necklace, black pants and black boots.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: "How are you feeling?"  
  
Squall: ".Ok."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: "Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."  
  
Squall: "Squall."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki:" Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
Squall: "Tell that to Seifer."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: "That Seifer... Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"  
  
Squall: "I can't just run away."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: "You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is... Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute. (Calling Quistis) Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes. His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. ..Right. Now please come by."  
  
A woman came and looked at Squall in bed.  
  
Ellone: "Squall...so we meet again."  
  
After ten minutes.  
  
Quistis came in with Ranma behind her.  
  
Quistis: "I knew it'd be either you or Seifer! Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."  
  
Ranma (looking at Quistis): "um. instructor, can you wait few minutes? I wanna talk to Squall alone."  
  
Quistis: "okay, but you better hurry. I'll wait outside."  
  
Then she turned and left them  
  
Ranma then look at Squall, who looked back.  
  
Ranma: "so.how did he beat you?"  
  
Squall: ".he cheated. He threw at me a fireball when he knew I was winning"  
  
Ranma: " That Seifer, I knew that not only he a sore loser, but also a bad winners. (Smiling) Well, at you paid him back right?"  
  
Squall (smiling a bit): ".yeah, well lets go."  
  
While Ranma, Squall, and Quistis are on their way.  
  
Quistis: "Hey you two. Is there something on your minds?"  
  
Ranma & Squall: "...Not really."  
  
Quistis: "...Not really. Hahaha!"  
  
Ranma (confused): "What's so funny?"  
  
Quistis: "Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my students a little. That's all."  
  
Squall: "I'm more complex than you think."  
  
Quistis: "Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself, Squall"  
  
Squall: "It's none of your..."  
  
Quistis (interrupting): "...Business!"  
  
Ranma (whispering to Squall): "Women, I can never understand them"  
  
Squall (whispering back): " me either"  
  
Later in the Study hall.  
  
Quistis: "Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? (To Seifer) Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."  
  
Seifer threw a fit.  
  
Quistis: "Field exam participants, I will see you all later. (To Squall) And Squall, I need to talk to you."  
  
Squall talks to Quistis.  
  
Quistis: "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite.  
  
Squall: '...I was gonna go this morning, but Seifer...'  
  
Quistis: "Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"  
  
Squall: "...Not really."  
  
Quistis: "Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel from your seat."  
  
Quistis left. Squall goes to his study seat and gets Guardian Force Quezacotl. Squall gets out with Ranma, then...  
  
Ranma (walking with Squall): " I thought you're did the prerequisite why.oh never mind, I think I know why. Here use this."  
  
Squall (stopped and looked): " hey, isn't this you Guardian? Shiva?"  
  
Ranma (nodded): " yeah, you can use it. You can return it later"  
  
Squall nodded. Ranma transferred Shiva Squall, who junction it. They both continued there way when.  
  
Selphie: "I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!!! (Bumped into Squall) Waaah!"  
  
Squall: "Are you ok?"  
  
Selphie: "There. Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is.homeroom over?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
Selphie: "Woo...Oh, nooo... This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a tour of this Garden?"  
  
Ranma (Sweat dropped): 'she is sure energetic'  
  
Squall: "Don't have the time."  
  
Selphie (looking at Ranma): " and you?"  
  
Ranma: " um.sure."  
  
Selphie: " Really? Whoo!"  
  
Squall (looking at Ranma): " well, see ya later"  
  
Squall left.  
  
Ranma (nervous): " um.shall we go?"  
  
Selphie nodded. Then Ranma gave a tour to Selphie.  
  
Later.  
  
Selphie: "thank you, um. hey I didn't get your name."  
  
Ranma: "My name is Ranma, my friend you seen earlier was Squall. Any you?"  
  
Selphie: " Selphie, well see ya"  
  
Ranma: " yeah.um see ya" ' finally, I thought she'll never go'  
  
Ranma looked around and saw Squall with Quistis walking beside him. She has her hair wrapped with a hair clip, gloves, pink shirt, pink skirt and boots. She uses a chain whip.  
  
Quistis: Now change into your uniform and assemble at the 1F Lobby, you too, Ranma.  
  
While Ranma and Squall, walking toward the dorms .  
  
Ranma: " so, what did you get?"  
  
Squall: " I got a Guardian Force Ifrit. And here is your Guardian, it came useful."  
  
Ranma: " Cool, a new Guardian. (Got Shiva back) Thanks"  
  
Squall to their room, which is shared between them, and changed their uniform. Later, they meet Quistis at the Lobby.  
  
Quistis: Squall! Ranma! Over here! I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see... You'll be with... Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow.  
  
Squall: "Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"  
  
Quistis: "I'm afraid that's not possible. Over here, Zell!"  
  
We see Zell performing his fighting techniques.  
  
Ranma: ' hmm, he is athletic. He know what he is doing, but not at my level. Yet he can give someone even me a challenge'  
  
Zell: "Whoa! I'm with you two!? (looking at squall)You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning."  
  
Squall (annoyed): "We weren't fighting. We were training."  
  
Zell: "I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him."  
  
Squall: "That's none of your business."  
  
Quistis: "None of your business.(chuckled) Ahem... Excuse me, but... That Seifer you're talking about... He's your squad leader."  
  
Ranma & Zell: "SAY WHAT!?"  
  
Quistis: "It can't be changed. Seifer! Are you here?"  
  
Seifer, Raijin and Fujin arrived.  
  
Squall: 'Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual... Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee.'  
  
Quistis (to Seifer): You're the squad leader. Good luck to you.  
  
Seifer: "...Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"  
  
Quistis: "Ok then. Good luck, Seifer."  
  
Seifer: "Add Instructor Trepe to the list." (AN: Quistis Trepe)  
  
Squall: 'The list...? What is it?'  
  
Quistis: "Well then. You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!"  
  
Seifer: "Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!"  
  
Ranma: ' yeah, well don't expect me to save your ass'  
  
Then the Headmaster came.  
  
Headmaster Cid: "Everyone here? (to everyone) It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."  
  
Ranma's group takes a car to Balamb. Inside the car while the car is moving...  
  
Zell: "Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?'  
  
Squall: "........."  
  
Zell: "C'mon, man!"  
  
Squall: "........."  
  
Zell: "Just a peek!"  
  
Squall: "........."  
  
Zell: "Tch, fine... Yeah, yeah... Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooooge!"  
  
Squall: "........."  
  
Zell: "Say somethin', will ya!? W-What's on your mind?"  
  
Squall: "...Nothing."  
  
Quistis: "...Nothing."  
  
Zell: "......... (Looking at Ranma) hey man, what weapon do you use?"  
  
Ranma: ".a gauntlet"  
  
Zell: "huh? But I don't see a gauntlet"  
  
Ranma (annoyed): "if I show it to you, well you be quiet?"  
  
Zell: " .sure"  
  
Ranma then grabbed the gauntlet from his own subspace pocket. Everybody except Squall, who smirked, was surprised from this. Ranma then put the gauntlet away.  
  
Zell: " Cool, I wish I can do tha.(Saw the glare from Ranma) oh.right be quiet."  
  
Zell gets up and practices his fighting skills.  
  
Seifer: "Stop that... It's annoying. ...Chicken-wuss."  
  
Zell: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"  
  
Seifer: "Heheheh..."  
  
Quistis (to Zell and Seifer): Knock it off!  
  
Squall: "...Instructor... Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"  
  
Quistis: "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"  
  
Squall: "No... not really..."  
  
Ranma (whispered to Squall): "I'll tell you later about her"  
  
Seifer: "This is great... I have Chicken-wuss, a magician, and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad..."  
  
Zell got really pissed. Later the car reached Balamb and in the dock...  
  
Squall: "So that's the vessel...?"  
  
Seifer: "Ain't no turning back now. Huh? You scared, too?"  
  
Ranma (mumbling): " Just don't get scared like girls"  
  
Seifer: " what did you say?"  
  
Ranma (smirking): "nothing, or are you accusing me of something?"  
  
Garden Staff: "Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!"  
  
Seifer (at Squall): Don't disappoint me now."  
  
Quistis: "Come on, move it! Hurry, Squall! Ranma!"  
  
Inside the assault boat after it takes off...  
  
Xu: "Hi, Quistis."  
  
Quistis: "Well, these are the members of Squad B."  
  
Zell: "Nice to meet ya!"  
  
Squall: "Pleased to meet you..."  
  
Ranma: " Hey, Xu. Long time no see"  
  
Xu (smiling at Ranma): " good to see you again, Ranma"  
  
Ranma help Xu by saving from some bullies when they were younger.  
  
Xu (looking at Seifer): "Seifer, how many times has it been now?"  
  
Seifer: "Oh, I just love these exams..."  
  
Xu: "I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated!"  
  
Everyone takes a seat.  
  
Xu: "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective, According to our reports, the G- Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."  
  
Seifer: "So, what are WE supposed to do?"  
  
Xu: 'SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city."  
  
Zell: "Sounds important!"  
  
Seifer: "Sounds boring. So what you're saying is we do all the little, dirty work..."  
  
Xu: "......... Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but... The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis."  
  
Xu left.  
  
Squall: (Hmmm...) 'Talk to Quistis.'  
  
Quistis: "What is it, Squall?"  
  
Squall: "Explain it again."  
  
Quistis: "Here's a quick explanation. The goal for this mission is to eliminate the Galbadian forces that have entered Dollet. The order to withdraw takes priority. Be sure to make your way back to the shore when you get this order."  
  
Squall: (Hmmm...) 'Talk to Seifer.'  
  
Seifer: "Listen up. Our goal for this mission is to mop up all the Galbadian soldiers still left in Dollet. All you boys have to do is take orders from me, the captain."  
  
Squall: (Hmmm.) 'Talk to Ranma'  
  
Ranma: " um.don't look at me. I didn't understand either, but know that I'll be by your side till the end."  
  
Squall: (Hmmm...) 'Talk to Zell.'  
  
Zell: "My first real battle... I'm getting' pretty nervous."  
  
Seifer: "Better not piss in your pants."  
  
Zell: "Hah!? You talkin' to me?"  
  
Seifer: "Heh heh..."  
  
Zell: "...Bastard."  
  
Quistis: "Ok, enough talk."  
  
Xu: "We'll be landing soon. Get ready."  
  
Zell: "Roger."  
  
Squall: "Alright."  
  
Seifer: "Yeah, yeah... (to Squall) Well then, Squall. Go see what's going on outside."  
  
Squall: "......Ok." 'follow the rules'  
  
Seifer: "Good, Because it's MY order."  
  
Squall goes outside. He sees the battle going were both fighting hard. When they arrived at the shore. Everybody gets out.  
  
Quistis: "Ok, you are to secure the Central Square! Be sure to equip your GF before you head into battle!"  
  
Squall: "Here Zell, Use Quezacotl"  
  
Zell: " Thanks"  
  
Zell equips and junction it.  
  
Seifer: Let's move out.  
  
Ranma (with an Evil Smile): " LET'S ROCK"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Now for Ranma's Limit Break I have this idea:  
  
Zenzokuken: Ranma will summon his battle Aura (which is confidence) and concentrate his Ki into those blades, which are attached to his gauntlet, and then he jump and attack. His will attack the enemy using the blade in combos and final move he will cross his arms in a X way and uncross it. After that the effect of Ranma's attack will appear, which represent many slashes on the enemy's body. This attack only works on a single enemy.  
  
Ranma will do Zenzokuken (similar to Squall's Renzokuken) followed by any of these:  
  
Zenzokuken Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (powered by Ki) Shin Moko Takabisha (10x Moko Takabisha)  
  
Zenzokuken Hiryu Shoten Ha Hiryu Korin Dan  
  
These are my idea of Ranma's limit break, but if you have any ideas I will gladly accept them.  
  
And thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: hey out there. Sorry about the update but I have to do my class schedule for the university. Ok, first things first. Some readers asked about Ranma's curse, well remember in the first chapter that Ranma was changed in to 7-year-old child, and when that wave of water came to him he found himself unchanged. The reason was that portal that Ranma suck in change him body backward even before having the curse, but not his mind as for the Neko-Ken all I can say its still there. Now for his training, he started all over again but you know that Ranma always find ways to improve them so the Hiryu Shoten Ha didn't need enemy's anger to do it, this the least what I can say about his moves. As for him to think a way back to his home, well in later chapter you'll see why. Last but not least, I would like to thank all the readers who gave me support for this story especially reviewers like renzokuken-sama and Xen-Oh for there I ideas of Ranma's limit break. At the end of this chapter you'll find out the final decision for Ranma's limit break.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action)  
  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ranma (with an Evil Smile): " LET'S ROCK"  
  
Ranma and the others start running toward the city, by the end of the shore the encountered a Galbadian Soldiers.  
  
Ranma (cocky): " hey guys, looking for us"  
  
Galbadian Soldier: " Get those kids"  
  
Ranma smiled and started attacking, after few moments of fighting.  
  
Seifer: "The Central Square is up ahead. Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" (runs)  
  
Zell (mumbles): "...What an idiot."  
  
Ranma: ' Stupid Dumb Ass'  
  
Ranma's group fought Galbadian Soldier after another. After that in Central Square. Squall: There may be more...  
  
Seifer: "All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies."  
  
Squall's group scout the area until they found some Galbadian Soldiers, and well it was an easy fight.  
  
Squall (looking at Seifer): "I think that's all of them."  
  
Ranma: " That's it? I thought its going to be harder than this. It's a child's play"  
  
Seifer: "Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby... How boring..."  
  
Later, Ranma heard a sound...  
  
Squall: Sounds like it's starting.  
  
Seifer: Bring it on. (a dog came to Seifer) Get outta here! Scram! Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got! ( swings his gunblade)  
  
Squall: ...Nothing.  
  
Zell decided to talk to Ranma.  
  
Zell: " Hey Ranma"  
  
Ranma: "what is it, Zell"  
  
Zell: " well, I can't hide the fact of how well you fight, its almost perfect"  
  
Ranma (smiling): " well, thanks. You also showed some good fight back there"  
  
Zell: "thanks, can you train me?"  
  
Ranma: "well, I don't think I am ready to be a teacher, but I keep that in mind"  
  
Zell: "thank you"  
  
Meanwhile, Squall talks to Seifer.  
  
Seifer( become angry): "Still keeping us waiting...? That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?" (swinging his gunblade)  
  
The group watched the dog howl.  
  
Ranma ( his eyes narrowed): " guys, hide"  
  
The group hides and moments later the saw Galbadian Soldiers passing by.  
  
Squall: "It's the enemy..."  
  
Zell: "Where the hell they goin'? Hey? What is that up there?"  
  
The groups looked a head and saw something similar to a tower.  
  
Seifer (pointing it with his gunblade): "Our next destination."  
  
Zell (objecting): "But that's against orders!"  
  
Seifer: "Weren't you just saying how bored you were?"  
  
Zell: "Squall!"  
  
Squall: "I stand by the captain's decision"  
  
Seifer: "...Captain's decision? (hands on Squall) You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"  
  
Squall shoves Seifer's hand off of him.  
  
Squall: "It's a good opportunity to test my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
Seifer: "You'll thank me when the time comes."  
  
Zell: "What the hell... I thought you guys don't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now. Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."  
  
Ranma ( puts his hand on Zell's shoulder): " Zell, calm down"  
  
Seifer: "Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts."  
  
Zell: "What was that!!!?"  
  
Squall: "Don't take him seriously, Zell. (looking at Seifer) Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."  
  
Seifer: "The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"  
  
Squall: "Alright."  
  
Zell: "Tch... Fine."  
  
Ranma: " come on, Zell. It will be fun, besides we're not like breaking the rules, right?"  
  
Zell then noticed what is Ranma is talking about and smiled.  
  
Zell (smiling): "yeah, you're right"  
  
Ranma (smiling): " then lets go"  
  
They move on. Later Squall's group saw some Dollet Soldiers while they on their way.  
  
Dollet Soldier (on the ground): "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?"  
  
Squall: "Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden."  
  
Seifer: "So what's going on up there?"  
  
Dollet Soldier: "The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower. On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref... (pulled by a monster) H- HELP!!!"  
  
The group found themselves against Anacondaur.  
  
Everyone was on their fighting stand.  
  
Seifer: "I'll show you to mess with me"  
  
Then Seifer did his Limit Break, No Mercy. Seifer shot Anacondaur a fireball with his gunblade. The monster was by Seifer's Attack.  
  
Squall: "Monsters, huh?"  
  
Zell: "That sucks."  
  
Seifer: "More fun for us. Come on..."  
  
The groups move on while Ranma kept his eyes on the monster. Suddenly the Anacondaur opened his eyes and got up. Ranma saw the Anacondaur was heading toward Zell, so he pushed him  
  
Zell: " hey, what the."  
  
The Squall and the others saw the Anacondaur wrapping around Ranma.  
  
Seifer: " Damn I thought I killed that thing"  
  
Zell: " we got to help him"  
  
Zell was about to move to help Ranma when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Zell saw Squall smiling.  
  
Squall: " look at Ranma"  
  
Zell looked at Ranma, and he could believe what he is seeing. Ranma was smiling.  
  
Ranma: ' so this oversize worm think it can beat me, well we will see about that'  
  
Zell noticed something strange about Ranma, and then he notice is actually GLOWING. Ranma closed his eyes began to summon his battle aura, and then he opened them. Zell couldn't believe what happened, when Ranma opened his eyes he stretch his arms apart, and the Anacondaur just ripped apart. Zell noticed something odd about Ranma, then he realized his eyes, it was so.cold. Then just its just came its gone.  
  
Ranma: " ok guys, lets go."  
  
Squall nodded, Seifer just snort and mumbled something about magicians and their tricks.  
  
Zell (nervous): " um. Ranma?"  
  
Ranma (smiled): " Hey Zell, what's wrong. and why are you nervous?"  
  
Zell: " nothing.it just that.your eyes.so cold"  
  
Ranma's smile dropped and he face became.ashamed.  
  
Ranma: "it's nothing, Zell. It just that something happened in the past"  
  
Zell: " Okay, sorry man."  
  
Ranma (smiled slightly): " come lets go"  
  
Then Ranma and Zell moved on up the hill until they saw Squall and Seifer hiding. They about to ask, but they noticed some Galbadian Soldiers talking in front of the entrance of the tower, they then hide themselves and listened.  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "The generator is up and running!"  
  
Galbadian Soldier 2: "No problem with the boosters!"  
  
Seifer (whispering): "...the hell they doing?"  
  
Then another Galbadian Soldier came out of the tower.  
  
Galbadian Soldier 3 (to the two soldiers): "Cable disconnection confirmed! Begin exchange process!"  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "Roger."  
  
The Galbadian Soldiers went back in to the Communication Tower.  
  
Squall: "Repairs...?"  
  
Seifer: "Who cares. This must be your first real battle. You scared?"  
  
Squall: "...I don't know. I try not to think about it."  
  
Seifer: "I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."  
  
Squall (confused): "What!? Your dream?"  
  
Seifer: "You have one too, don't you?"  
  
Squall: "...Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject."  
  
Zell: "Yo! Let me on it, too!"  
  
Seifer (to Zell): "Mind your own business."  
  
Zell (punching Seifer): "Frickin' hell..."  
  
Ranma (holding Zell): "Cool it, Zell"  
  
Seifer: "What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?"  
  
Seifer then left without Squall, Ranma, and Zell.  
  
Zell: "Damn you...!"  
  
???: "There you are!"  
  
Then they turned to see a girl coming toward them  
  
Selphie: "Are you...Squad B?"  
  
Squall nodded "yes".  
  
Ranma (noticing Selphie): " Hey Selphie"  
  
Selphie: " oh Hi, Ranma"  
  
Ranma ( to Squall and Zell): " hey guys, this is Selphie (to Selphie) " Selphie, this is Squall and Zell (both nodded) what are you doing here, Selphie?"  
  
Selphie: "I'm...a messenger from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"  
  
Suddenly, the group saw Seifer.  
  
Seifer (yelling): "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!"  
  
Selphie: "sigh.This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!!! (jumped off the cliff next to the Communication Tower and then addressed the group) What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!"  
  
Ranma and the others decide not to jump down the cliff. Instead they cross the path to the Tower, suddenly Ranma's danger sense flared and he stopped.  
  
Ranma ( narrowing his eyes): " Guys, why don't go? I'll catch up with you after a few moments"  
  
They both looked at him and saw his serious they nodded and left.  
  
Ranma: "OK you, come out and show yourself"  
  
Then suddenly black flames appeared in front of Ranma, when the flames were out. A figure was in its place, he has long white hair, topless that showed many scars and tattoos, he was a black pants and black shoe.  
  
Ranma: ' what battle aura its evil, but also very strong'  
  
???: " well.well.well, what do we have here, some puny kid. I don't know how did you detect me, but it doesn't matter I think I'll have some fun with you"  
  
Ranma: " who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Seig: " oh pardon me, my name is Seig. As for what I am doing this is none of your business, because you're going to die."  
  
Ranma knew that this guy is bad news. Ranma equipped with his gauntlet and he switch to his ready stand. Both look at each other for moments and then by unheard signal the attacked.  
  
Neither of them gained an upper hand, they almost equal, after what seem hours they parted. Ranma was just getting started he never knew someone who is above Ryoga. Seig couldn't understand how this HUMAN can be at the same level as him, he also knew he didn't have much time. So Seig seem jumped and seems that he hanging in air.  
  
Seig: " Its seems that we have to finish this fight some other time, so till next I have a surprise for there"  
  
Seig pointed at the tower, then some black energy seems to gather at his finger and then let of like a beam. Then he disappeared into black flame.  
  
Ranma: ' damn, I forgot about the tower. I have to hurry, they in trouble'  
  
Meanwhile Ranma was fighting Seig, Squall and the others was about to beat Biggs and Wedge, suddenly they been struck by huge wind.  
  
Biggs: What the...!?  
  
Wedge: Ahhhhh!  
  
Zell: " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"  
  
Then the answer came. A huge monster, Elvoret, appeared before them.  
  
Selphie: " oh boy, its seems that we have a little trouble"  
  
Zell: " you mean BIG trouble"  
  
Squall: ' where is Ranma when you need him'  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice.  
  
Ranma: " SUMMON SHIVA, DIMOND DUST"  
  
The iceberg appeared and then it cracked and appeared Shiva. She cupped her hands and start collecting ice power while pulling her arms above her head, then she released it toward Elvoret, which was stunned by it.  
  
The group looked at Ranma, who had a wide grin.  
  
Zell: " what took you so long"  
  
Ranma: " sorry, but I have some business to do. Let finish this."  
  
they got into their ready stand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So how you like this chapter. I know but I have been tired to think of any plot. Ok this the final version of Ranma's limit break and I won't change it. So here it is, I consider the technique God Fist is the advance version of Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, unless Xen-oh didn't accept because it was his own idea. I accept it, but I hope not.  
  
Ranma Limit break: God Fist  
  
God Fist Hiryu Shoten Ha  
  
God FistShin Moko Takabisha  
  
God Fist Razor hurricane Rising Dragon  
  
God Fist Ultima Destruction.  
  
If you don't have any idea of the limit breaks, just the reviews By Xen-oh and renzokuken-sama to find the limit breaks explanation. So till next time, see ya and don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Plz Read, I have decided there is a Ranma's curse. But that will only appear in later chapters. Plz Review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action)  
  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Squall: " where have you been?"  
  
Ranma (got in his ready stand): " I will tell you later"  
  
Ranma dashed toward Elvoret. Elvoret seeing Ranma attacking released his Storm Breath that hit Ranma and flew him up in air. Ranma flip and landed on ground, seeing that the monster is somewhat good in attacking he cast a spell to find its weakness.  
  
Ranma (casting): " SCAN"  
  
Ranma (seeing the profile in his mind): ' hmm, this guy has strong defense against poison, other than that he has no weakness, let see what spells does he have.'  
  
Ranma (casting): "DRAW"  
  
Ranma draw from Elvoret, he was surprised what he found.  
  
Ranma: ' A GF, I don't have time to function it.'  
  
Squall was attacking with his gunblade so was Zell. Ranma had an idea.  
  
Ranma: " Squall, can you unleash your limit break."  
  
Squall jumped away when Elvoret attacked him, then he look Ranma.  
  
Squall: "this thing can't give some space to do it, why?"  
  
Ranma: " I want to try my limit break that I have been busy improving, can you hold him for few moments"  
  
Squall smirked. He want to see Ranma's limit break for long time maybe its time to see it.  
  
Squall (smirking): " sure, but hurry up. Come on Zell, help me hold him"  
  
Zell: " ok "  
  
Squall and Zell attack Elvoret, while prepared to do him Limit Break.  
  
Ranma (concentrating): ' come on.just a bit more.THERE'  
  
Ranma: " SQUALL, ZELL. MOVE"  
  
Hearing Ranma's yelling, Squall and Zell both move out of the way. Elvoret seeing two humans backing away became confused then he noticed one further away was glowing. Ranma dashed toward with great speed, when he was closed enough he unleashed his Limit Break.  
  
Ranma: " KAMI-KEN; GOD FIST"  
  
Elvoret didn't know what hit him, as so as Ranma said the word he seems to blur one second and flashes hit his body very fast, and then he was nowhere to be seen. Elvoret was confused. Suddenly he sensed something behind him; he looked and found a human with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Ranma, who was grinning evil, hold out hand like he about to snaps his finger.  
  
Ranma (snapping his fingers): " BREAK"  
  
Elvoret roared in pain like none he ever felt before.  
  
Ranma: " I'm not done yet"  
  
Ranma leaped up in the air, and then he stretched his arms and began to concentrate, an aura began to form around Ranma. A Ki ball appeared and its growing until its size is about half of Ranma's length and Ranma prepared to unleashing it.  
  
Zell gasped. When Zell met Ranma, he knew that Ranma was a specialist in Martial Arts same as himself. Seeing a Ki ball, Zell knew that he would never compete with Ranma. Only a supreme master can able to form Ki, but to form it into a weapon was overwhelming. This only caused Zell to respect Ranma more.  
  
Ranma: " SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
The ten times more than the normal Moko Takabisha blast went straight. Elvoret seeing blast coming, he felt the feeling that he never felt before.fear.  
  
Elvoret let a roar of pain, but it slowly begins to fade away. When the blast hit, the blast blinded the group. When the light began to fade, there was nothing left of the monster. Ranma landed on the ground, seconds later he fall on his knees and breathing heavily. The gang seeing him collapse rushed to aid him.  
  
Squall (worried): " Hey Ranma, Are you ok?"  
  
Ranma (smiling weakly): "Yeah, the truth this is the first time I used this technique"  
  
Zell (excited): " That was some COOL move, what was that?"  
  
Ranma (proud): " That move is called, Kami-Ken or God fist, it's an advance of the original move Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken."  
  
Zell: " Can you teach me that move, please?"  
  
Ranma: " I can't teach you the God Fist, but I think teach you the Amaguriken just later. Ok?"  
  
Zell: " Thank You, Ranma. You won't regrets this"  
  
Ranma just smiled.  
  
Selphie was about to ask what did Ranma do, but then she remember that she have a message to Seifer.  
  
Selphie: "Squad B captain? S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore"  
  
Seifer (confused): "Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!"  
  
Selphie: "I know, but I'm just a messenger."  
  
Squall: "An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel."  
  
Ranma: " Yeah. I don't want to swim back to the garden"  
  
Seifer (to Selphie): "What time d'you say?"  
  
Selphie: "Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"  
  
Seifer: "1900 hours... We only have 30 mins! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!"  
  
Seifer left.  
  
Selphie: "Heeey! Wait for us!"  
  
Zell: "Who the hell does he think he is!?"  
  
Squall: "Why don't you ask him. Let's go."  
  
Ranma: " Yeah. Hey Selphie, I have a GF that I took from that monster. Do you want it? I don't need it."  
  
Selphie: " Sure, it might came in handy"  
  
Selphie took and junction the Guardian Force, Siren. While the group then gone down elevator, Biggs pulled himself toward a device.  
  
Biggs: "Those little twerps are the targets! (activating X-ATM092) Now GO!!! Go and DESTROY them!!!" and then passed out.  
  
At the tower's entrance.  
  
Ranma: " I thought it's going to be harder than this"  
  
Suddenly, the group hears a sound like metal, they looked up and a metal spider like weapon jumped and landed in front of them.  
  
Ranma: ".me and my big mouth"  
  
Squall and the rest attack it repeatedly and the same time dodging its attacks while Zell cast Scan on it.  
  
Zell (casting): "SCAN"  
  
Zell look and found that this machine has weakness against Thunder. He quickly prepared to summon his GF, Quezacotl.  
  
Zell: " SUMMON QUEZACOTL, THUNDER STROM"  
  
Dark clouds starting to gather letting of thunder, then a huge bolt of lightening hits the ground summoning a large bird, Quezacotl. The huge bird rises from the ground and started gathering electric energy, and then it struck at the X-ATM092 creating a dome of electricity and strucks on top of machine.  
  
After the hit, the machine seems to shake then its stop.  
  
Ranma: " That's it? Just a shock and it will go off"  
  
Squall: " ..I thought it's harder than this"  
  
Selphie: ".yeah"  
  
Zell (pissed of): " what the you guys mean by that? Don't you have any faith on me?"  
  
Everybody: "..."  
  
Zell: " Do you think I done that by luck"  
  
Everybody: "yeah"  
  
Zell face faulted.  
  
Then the group heard a sound, they looked back and saw X-ATM092 starting up.  
  
Zell: "I thought I already busted that thing up!?"  
  
Squall: "Forget it! Let's go!"  
  
The group ran while been chased by the machine. Whenever the machine was near, the groups cast thunder on it to slow it down. Later, with the wild goose chase, they reached the shore. While run toward the vessel, Ranma fell down and tried to get up.  
  
Ranma: 'Damn, I still weak from my fight with monster. (got on his feet and started running) But I have to make it."  
  
However metal spider was almost near Ranma, and then got ready to strike. Fortunately for Ranma, Quistis firing the gun from the assault boat and the X-ATM092 is destroyed and that the whole crew got on the assault boat.  
  
Later back at Balamb...  
  
The group including Seifer got out of the shore.  
  
???: "SEIFER!"  
  
The group looked to see how is calling it was Raijin and Fujin.  
  
Raijin: "How'd it go?  
  
Seifer: "Man... All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy."  
  
Fujin: "SAFE?"  
  
With that, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin left.  
  
Quistis: "Good job! Where's Seifer? Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok, dismissed!"  
  
The group gone to parking lot to get a ride back, but the saw the car driving off.  
  
Zell: "H-Hey!!! Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego..."  
  
Squall: "Might as well walk it."  
  
Ranma: "Don't bother. I have enough money to rent us a car"  
  
Zell (relieved): "Thank man, you're a life saver"  
  
Selphie: "Come on, Lets go"  
  
The gang rent a car, and drove to the Balamb Garden.  
  
Later, at the gate.  
  
Zell (yawning): "Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back..."  
  
Selphie: "Seriously..."  
  
Zell: "Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. 'Til then. See ya, Squall, Ranma."  
  
Selphie: (waving to Squall and Ranma and walked away) "See ya!"  
  
While their way to hall.  
  
Squall: "So you mean that monster we were fighting wasn't there before?"  
  
Ranma: " yeah. Y'know when I left you guys; well I felt that someone was looking at us. I felt from him an evil and dangerous Ki from him, and I tell you he is strong"  
  
Squall: "well, let think about this later, but you have to be alert"  
  
Ranma: " yeah"  
  
When they reached the hall they saw Xu, Quistis and Headmaster Cid having conservation and they listened.  
  
Xu: "Mission complete! I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower..."  
  
Headmaster Cid: "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational."  
  
Xu: "Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus."  
  
They left and they encountered Seifer walking toward them.  
  
Seifer: "D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order."  
  
Ranma was about to comment about that, but Quistis interrupted him.  
  
Quistis: "You were only looking for a fight."  
  
Quistis arrived with Xu.  
  
Seifer: "My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."  
  
Xu: "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."  
  
Seifer:" Isn't the captain's duty to take the best possible action?"  
  
Xu: "Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke."  
  
Xu left and Headmaster Cid arrived and told Quistis something, then he looked at Seifer.  
  
Headmaster Cid: "Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all be able to think and act for yourselves. I am..."  
  
The Headmaster was about to continue only a Garden Faculty interrupted him.  
  
Garden Faculty: "Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office...There are so many issues at hand here."  
  
Squall: "come on, Squall. Lets go."  
  
They move on until he heard an announcement.  
  
Announcer: "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway. I repeat. All students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway."  
  
Squall and Ranma proceeds to the 2nd floor. They waited for the results until a Garden Faculty came to announce who passed  
  
Garden Faculty (calling out): "Dincht... Zell Dincht."  
  
Zell (overjoyed): "OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH!!! (walking in) See ya!!!"  
  
Garden Faculty: "Ranma. Ranma from Squad B"  
  
Ranma smiled and waked in.  
  
Garden Faculty: "Squall... Squall Leonhart. Please step forward. That is all. Dismissed."  
  
All the other students were disappointed for that. Meanwhile in Headmaster Cid's office...  
  
Garden Faculty: "These are the 5 students that passed today's exam."  
  
Headmaster Cid (nodding): "First of all, congratulations. However... From now on, as member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT... That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes..."  
  
Garden Faculty (interrupting): Headmaster... It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. (to Headmaster Cid) Is that what you wanted to say, sir? Here is your SeeD rank report!"  
  
Headmaster Cid: "(to Selphie as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... 'I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival.' (to the other student as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... 'Do your best, even if you don't stand out.' (to Zell as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... 'Try to control your emotions a little.' (to Ranma as he gives the report) Psst...Psst 'You really have grown into a fine man' (to Squall as he gives out the report) Psst...Psst... 'Finally... A gunblade specialist.' This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"  
  
Ranma waited for Squall while Squall talks to Cid. After that, Squall joined Ranma and they both go to the 2nd floor. Upon arrival, everyone including Seifer gave Squall's group applause. After that, he returns to the dormitory with Ranma.  
  
Ranma: "I never thought that Seifer would do that."  
  
Squall: " yeah, so what rank did you got"  
  
Ranma: "um I got 11. And you?"  
  
Squall: " I got 12"  
  
Ranma: " oh well, at least we get our own salary"  
  
Squall: " yeah, but you have know it depends on the Rank. If its higher, our salary is higher, and the same with the opposite."  
  
Upon reaching their Dorm, they saw Selphie wearing the SeeD uniform.  
  
Selphie: "HAH! Found you! Well, well!? What do you think!? My SeeD uniform!"  
  
So Ranma and Squall changes to his SeeD uniform in their room. After changing in his room, Ranma walked out to see Selphie talking to Squall, but ignoring her. Selphie saw Ranma and whistled.  
  
Selphie: "Heeey! Lookin' good! I think you two are the best looking guys will be in the party. Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!"  
  
Later in the Garden Festival, Squall and Ranma are both leaning at the wall. A waitress walked buy and gave both of a glass of wine.  
  
Ranma: " I am going to get a fresh air and come. Ok?'  
  
Squall (nodding): "sure"  
  
A while later, Ranma was standing at the balcony.  
  
Ranma: ' I can't believe its been 10 yeas since I came into this world, all this time they didn't even think of rescuing me. No.I like it here. I won't change it for the world. When I think about it, I should thank that stupid uncute tomboy for sending me here. I think the guys back home are probably fine without me. I sure that Ryoga is married to Akane by now, Stupid P- Chan."  
  
???: "Yo! Ranma?"  
  
Ranma came out of his thoughts when someone called him. He looked and saw Zell.  
  
Ranma: ".hey, Zell."  
  
Zell: "Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh?"  
  
Ranma: " yeah, I thinks so. Have you seen Squall?"  
  
Zell: "yeah, he ignored me but y'know how he is"  
  
Ranma: "yeah. Well, I going to see Squall. See ya"  
  
Ranma walked away.  
  
Zell: " Ok, see ya."  
  
Ranma walked back into the party. When he got there, he didn't see Squall. He looked around and what he saw made his jaw drop. Squall was dancing. He didn't know that Squall knew how to dance. He regained himself and looked at Squall's partner. She was about the same age as he, wearing a white dress, have long black hair. In one word, she is beautiful.  
  
Ranma (smiling): ' lucky guy.'  
  
???: " Want to dance?"  
  
Ranma looked at whom asking him, and he was surprised to see Quistis.  
  
Ranma: "Instructor. Well."  
  
Ranma mumbled something.  
  
Quistis: "what, I didn't quiet hear you?"  
  
Ranma: " I don't know how to dance."  
  
Quistis (smiling): " Come on, you will do fine."  
  
Ranma found himself by Quistis.  
  
Ranma: " but."  
  
Quistis: " No buts."  
  
Ranma and Quistis dance together. At first, Ranma didn't know how kept with the dance. Then he began to get quiet hang of it. After that they dance in a slow dance, Quistis hand are on Ranma's neck, and his on her hips. From the closeness, Ranma can't help but to be nervous and blush. Quistis saw this and smiled.  
  
Quistis: " uhh, you look so cute when blush"  
  
Ranma, if possible, blushed more.  
  
Quistis giggled and smiled.  
  
Ranma (smiling): 'cute'  
  
After the music finished.  
  
Quistis: "You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect."  
  
Ranma: "Thank you."  
  
Quistis: "Oh, I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'secret area'. It's where students secretly meet up and talk after curfew. It's inside the training center."  
  
Ranma: "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, leave it for the disciplinary committee."  
  
Quistis: "oh don't worry, just go get changed and meet me in front of the training center. This will be my last order."  
  
Ranma: "Ok"  
  
Quistis left.  
  
Squall: 'Get changed and meet at the training center? What's this all about...?'  
  
Later in the dormitory, Squall changes to his normal clothing, which is red shirt of top of a black long sleeves shirt, black pants, and black boots. He saw Squall waiting for him.  
  
Squall: "Where are you going?"  
  
Ranma: " well, instructor Quistis asked me to go to the secret area."  
  
Squall: " why?"  
  
Ranma: "I don't know. Say, (smiling) who is the lucky lady?"  
  
Squall: " I don't know"  
  
Ranma: " what do you mean I don't know?"  
  
Squall: " I don' know. She just asked me for dancing, that's it."  
  
Ranma: " oh well. I'll be going ok?"  
  
Squall: " Can I come? It's boring without you."  
  
Ranma: "sure. I don't think she will mind."  
  
Later at the training center, Squall and Ranma meet Quistis.  
  
Quistis: " Squall?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Squall: " Well, I was bored so I came with Ranma. Don't worry, Instructor. I won't go to the secret area."  
  
Quistis thought for a second, then she nodded and looked at Ranma.  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, I was just wondering... Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?"  
  
Squall: Are you kidding? Ranma always train with T-Rexaur, heh I bet he can go against 3 if he want."  
  
Quistis (shocked): " Really?! I've heard rumour about a student who fought with a T-Rexaur, but I didn't believe that, nor did I suspect anyone like you."  
  
Ranma (grinning): " well, Instructor. There is one way to find out."  
  
The three of them went inside. Unfortunate for Ranma, they didn't encounter a T-Rexaur by the time they reached the secret area. Squall told them that he would wait for them outside.  
  
In the secret area...  
  
Quistis: "I haven't been here for a while."  
  
While Ranma and Quistis get a view of Balamb Garden...  
  
Quistis: "What time is it?"  
  
Ranma (look at her for a moment then looked at his watch): "It's after midnight."  
  
Quistis: "Oh well... I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."  
  
Ranma: ' What?!' ".why?"  
  
Quistis: "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17... It's only been a year since I got it... I wonder where I went wrong... I did my best..."  
  
Ranma saw Quistis began to cry and broke down. He did the only thing he can give her. A should to cry on, Ranma put an arm around her to let her know that he is there for her. Quistis felt an arm on her shoulder, turned around and hugged him, and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Quistis (sobbing): "...No leadership qualities... Failed instructor... Perhaps they're right..."  
  
Ranma: " instru.Quistis, Don't think lightly about yourself. If you did it once you can do it again. I know how you feel, they are times when everything against you. But don't give up your dream, because if you work hard for it, it will come back."  
  
Quistis looked at Ranma, who is smiling, smiled back. Knowing that she will able to do it again.  
  
Quistis: " Thank you, Ranma. Sorry to broke down like that."  
  
Ranma: "Don't worry, I will always be there for you."  
  
Quistis smiled.  
  
Ranma (blush): 'cute' " come on, lets go"  
  
Later, Squall joined Squall and Quistis and they are on there way until.  
  
???: Somebody help!!  
  
Ranma: " Come on lets go see what's wrong."  
  
When they reached they saw the woman, which Squall saw in the beginning, attacked by a Granaldo, a large flying insect-type monster, and three Raldos, a 10 ton stone like monsters.  
  
Ellone: "Squall!!! Squall! Quisty?"  
  
Squall pulls out his gunblade, Ranma pulls out his gauntlet, Quistis her whip and attacked...  
  
Ranma: " Squall, you talk that right. Quistis, take the one on the left. And I'll the two on the middle."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
Squall and Quistis took care of the two Raldos and they turned to help Ranma. The Granaldo saw this and picked up the Raldo in front of him flew and dropped it on him. Unlucky for it, Ranma, thanks to stone breaking training, caught the Raldo.  
  
Ranma: " Hey, grasshopper. You forgot something."  
  
Granaldo didn't have time to dodge the big flying stone and got hit by it.  
  
Seeing the battle is over, the three of them turned to woman, but a two men white-wearing soldiers help her.  
  
Man: "It is not safe here. Please, let's go."  
  
Ellone: "Alright."  
  
Ellone and the soldiers left.  
  
Quistis: "Who was that...?"  
  
Later in the hallway...  
  
Quistis: "Ranma. Thank you for listening."  
  
Ranma: " no prob."  
  
Quistis nodded and left.  
  
Ranma: " come on lets go."  
  
Squall and Ranma goes to the dormitory. In the hallway...  
  
Zell: "Where the hell have you two been? I was lookin' all over the place. We're both now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old ones. That's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took me forever!"  
  
Squall and Ranma go to their room, luckily they were beside each other.  
  
Squall: "I'll just go to sleep..."  
  
Ranma: " yeah, see you tomorrow." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- well how you like this chapter? There are things I would like to add.  
  
First that the Ranma's curse is still there, but only Squall knows. How did he hide it? I will tell you later. Second, that ranma have special bond with him and his GFs. How you will found this later and how it will effects him. Last thing, well I only want to tell you that this fic is concentrate on Ranma no Squall although he plays a role.  
  
Well till next chapter, review plz 


	6. Chapter 6

Plz review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) *Telepathic*  
  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning in Ranma's room.  
  
Ranma was sleeping, until Squall came to wake him up.  
  
Squall (shaking Ranma): " Hey Ranma, wake up."  
  
Ranma (talking in his sleep): " no.I don't to marry .that uncute tomboy"  
  
Squall just stares at him. Knowing of Ranma's past, he didn't want to disturb his sleep. So he did that only thing that could wake up Ranma without him dodging in his sleep.  
  
Squall (grinning): " Oh Ranma, Kasumi did your breakfast. Wake up before your father eat yours."  
  
Hearing about Kasumi's food and his father is taking it, Ranma woke up and began to shout.  
  
Ranma: " POPS, DON"T YOU DARE TAKE MY FOOD OR REALLY SHOW YOU WHO IS LOOSING OF."  
  
Ranma blinked. At first he thought he was in the Tendo's house. Then he looked around and saw Squall trying not to laugh.  
  
Ranma: " y'know that was plain evil."  
  
Squall: " anyway, I a mission I have to take. I came by to tell you."  
  
Ranma: " What?! Why they didn't tell me?"  
  
Squall: "I don't know. But the Headmaster will be there. He will meet us at the Gate."  
  
Ranma: " ok, go on ahead. I catch up with you in a minute."  
  
Squall nodded and left. Ranma quickly change into his cloth and went out side his room, outside his meet with Zell.  
  
Zell: " Man, I am late. Oh hi Ranma. Wanna ride on my T-board? It's faster."  
  
Ranma: " oh I show you what is fast. I bet I can beat you while I am running."  
  
Zell: " OH RIGHT, on your make.get set.GO"  
  
Later at the front gate...  
  
Garden Faculty: "...One more minute..."  
  
Suddenly, they something is coming. They looked and saw Ranma running, fast. Behind him Zell was surfing on his T-Board.  
  
Ranma: " HA, I beat you."  
  
Zell: " man, I don't know that someone can run that fast."  
  
Garden Faculty (to Zell): "T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?"  
  
Zell: "Oops, sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday."  
  
Garden Faculty: "We'll be the judges of that. (Calling another faculty) Confiscate it."  
  
The other faculty took the T-Board from Zell and left.  
  
Garden Faculty: "All of you are members of SeeD, but... Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!?"  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
Headmaster Cid: " Ranma.what are you doing here? We didn't call you"  
  
Ranma: " Sorry old man. But where Squall goes, I go. And nothing you're going to say gonna change my mind"  
  
Cid thought for a second, then nodded.  
  
Headmaster Cid: " Fine, you can go. Well, about your first mission... You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."  
  
Garden Faculty: "This person will talk to you and say, 'The forest of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password."  
  
Ranma: ' stupid password'  
  
Headmaster Cid: "Just follow the faction's orders."  
  
Zell: "Uh... Just us 3?"  
  
Garden Faculty: "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but..."  
  
Ranma: ' they are just like Nabiki'  
  
Headmaster Cid: "Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Ranma, you are second in command. You, Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans."  
  
Zell has his hair stick up, red and black shirt, blue shorts and black shoes. Selphie has curled hairs on the edges, yellow tank top, yellow short skirt and brown boots.  
  
Headmaster Cid: " oh and Squall, take this ( gave a magic lamp) I don't know what does this do. Just I know that it will come in handy"  
  
Squall's group heads to Balamb in their renting car. After arriving, they purchase train tickets and got on the train. The train goes into the underwater tunnel.  
  
Inside the train.  
  
Zell: "This train is awesome! A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. (to Squall) Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Squall: "Sure is..."  
  
Zell: "Guess you're not interested. By the way, Squall... You have to use the ticket to get inside."  
  
Squall goes to the control panel and used the ticket.  
  
Squall: "Ok, we can go inside now."  
  
ID Check: "Confirming... Access granted..."  
  
Selphie: "I'm gonna check out the front. Tee-hee! Thanks!"  
  
Selphie got in.  
  
Zell: "Let's go check it out, Squall."  
  
In the next room...  
  
Zell: "Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin...! (checking the inside) WHOA! OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!"  
  
Inside the cabin...  
  
Ranma, Squall, and Selphie saw Zell was hopping on a leather sofa.  
  
Zell: "Heh-heh. This is sooo cool!"  
  
Ranma and Squall were sweat dropping.  
  
Squall: " ...I'm glad you're so excited."  
  
Ranma: ".yeah"  
  
Zell: "They even have magazines here."  
  
Squall got Pet Pals Vol. 1.  
  
Ranma: " Doggy books?! Who cares about doggy books?"  
  
Zell: "This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD! Squall, y'know anything about Timber?"  
  
Squall: "I don't care."  
  
Zell: "C'mon Squall. Don't be like that... I wanna tell you!"  
  
Ranma: " Zell, did you something high suger?"  
  
Zell: " um.no"  
  
Ranma: " just checking"  
  
Zell: " C'mon Squall!"  
  
Squall: "All right..."  
  
Zell: "Yep, that's what I wanted to hear. Allow me to explain briefly. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions, big and small."  
  
Squall and Ranma: "...And?"  
  
Zell: "Nope, that's it."  
  
Ranma and Squall face faulted.  
  
Squall: "............ ...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell."  
  
Zell (grinning): "Hey, no prob!"  
  
Suddenly, Selphie came in feeling strange.  
  
Selphie: "I'm not...feeling well..."  
  
Squall: "You should get some rest if you're tired."  
  
Ranma: " yeah, maybe because we're under the water."  
  
Selphie: "I'm really sleepy..."  
  
Selphie felled on the sofa.  
  
Squall: "You ok?"  
  
Zell: "Hey...? Huh? What the...!?"  
  
Selphie mysteriously fell asleep.  
  
Zell: "Somethin's wrong with me, too... I...feel...sleepy..."  
  
Ranma: " Zell, what's wrong?"  
  
Squall: "What's going on?"  
  
Zell fell asleep.  
  
Squall: "Ugh!? ...What is this?"  
  
Ranma: " Squall, are you alright?"  
  
Squall don't have time to answer because he fell asleep.  
  
Ranma: " what's wrong with them?"  
  
Ranma check their pulses, he could tell its still there. Narrowing his eyes, Ranma checked their Ki and saw that they are only asleep"  
  
Ranma: ' my danger sense didn't flare. So I don't think they are in trouble.'  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Ranma:" C'MON GUYS, WAKE UP"  
  
Ranma shook his head; he tried to wake them up for the last ten minutes.  
  
Ranma: ' man this boring'  
  
Ranma looked around and remembered the lamp. Ranma took it out and look at it for sometime.  
  
Ranma: " uhh what the heck?"  
  
Ranma began rubbing it, then his danger sense flared. Then thing he knew was all blackness except him.  
  
Ranma: " Where the hell I am?" (paused) ' damn I began to sound like Ryoga"  
  
???: "WHO DARED TO DISTURB MY SLUMPER?"  
  
Ranma: ' what the.?'  
  
Ranma looked behind him, what he saw took his breath a way. There was a monster the looked like the devil himself. Ranma began to collect himself.  
  
Ranma: " Cool, who are you?"  
  
Diablos: " MY NAME IS DIABLOS, AND YOU DARE DISTURB ME"  
  
Ranma: " well, sorry to disturb you. But I was bored so I rubbed the lamp, then next thing I knew I was here. Where is this anyway?"  
  
???: " this is inside you head, Ranma"  
  
Ranma span around and look, there was someone who recognised, Shiva.  
  
Ranma: " SHIVA?!"  
  
Shiva just smiled, walked toward him and kissed his forehead. Ranma would just blush, but he felt like something unlocked inside his head.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Squall: " How long are going to hide that curse of yours?"  
  
Ranma: " as long as it takes, what do you think they going to do once they see my curse? They think I am sex changing freak and probably kill me for that"  
  
Squall nodded while Ranma poring hot water on his head. Lucky for him, nobody saw him change.  
  
Squall: " hey did you get your GF"  
  
Ranma: " I getting it know."  
  
Ranma got to his desk  
  
Ranma activate his panel and got his GF, Shiva. The minute he junction his GF, he found himself in total blackness.  
  
Ranma: " Where am I"  
  
???: " Don't worry young one. You're inside your head"  
  
Ranma look and got a nosebleed. There is standing a beautiful naked woman with blond hair and white blue skin.  
  
Ranma: " Who.who are you?"  
  
Shiva: " my name is Shiva, I called you here to see how will I joined with."  
  
Ranma: ".joined?"  
  
Shiva: " you should know that when anyone junction a GF, the GF takes a place inside the mind of user mainly a small part of your memory"  
  
Ranma (eyes widened): " you.seen my memories?"  
  
Shiva narrowed her eyes and the place suddenly became cooler.  
  
Shiva: " yes. and I'll tell you, you didn't deserve what happened to you by your father. Can't wait to get my hands of him, and the Neko-ken, who would throw his own child in a pit of hungry cat not once but at least twenty time."  
  
Ranma: " sorry.so you don't me to be your user."  
  
Shiva softened her eyes.  
  
Shiva: " no, in all my life I never encounter someone like you. You handle your self nicely with the soul of ice. I came here so I can make with you deal."  
  
Ranma (blinking): " a deal. what kind of deal?"  
  
Shiva (smiling): " You see I am a Goddess of ice. In 2 millenniums I didn't fine someone who is worth of my power, until I found you. I want you to merge fully with me."  
  
Ranma: " merging?"  
  
Shiva: " yes, when someone summons us in a fight, we only can launch our attacks depending of how strong our users. The full emerge will access us to our full power, but also the user can access our powers."  
  
Ranma: " COOL. but what is it for me?"  
  
Shiva (smiling): " I can lock you curse form, so when water hits you, you wouldn't change."  
  
Ranma thought for a second, his curse form causes him nothing but grief. If he didn't change even for sometime would be enough for him.  
  
Ranma: " I accept"  
  
Shiva: " However Ranma, you can't accept for my power for now."  
  
Ranma: " huh.why?"  
  
Shiva: " the space in your mind is too large, so if access it now it may create some harm to your brain."  
  
Ranma (lowering his head): ".."  
  
Shiva: " don't let your hopes down, if you find another GF to share the space is better"  
  
Ranma: " um how many GF can I hold in there?"  
  
Shiva: " To full potential like me, I can say about 3 more."  
  
Ranma: " so what now?"  
  
Shiva (smiling and walked toward him): " now till you find another GF, you can summon me life the rest. For now I will lock your curse, and I will have to hold our memory of our meeting so I can meet you later, time doesn't exist here so you find yourself the moment you junction me "  
  
Shiva kissed Ranma on his forehead. The kiss made Ranma forget the meeting with Shiva.  
  
Squall: " so what you got?"  
  
Ranma: " I got Shiva"  
  
Squall: " come on.lets Oops"  
  
Squall accidentally bumped a glass of water on the table, and splashed Ranma. Ranma waited for the change, but he found himself still male. So he jumped up and down happy.  
  
Squall: "why didn't you change?"  
  
Ranma: " who cares, I am free"  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
Ranma: " Now I remember."  
  
Shiva: " yes, so how are you?"  
  
Ranma (smiling): "fine"  
  
Diablos: "DON'T IGNORE ME"  
  
Shiva: " Ranma.Diablos is also a GF"  
  
Ranma looked at her, then looked at Diablos.  
  
Ranma: " Hey Diablos, if I win against you. Will you become my GF?"  
  
Diablos: "HMPH.DO YOU THINK YOU CAN AGAINST ME, HUMAN? .VERYWELL, IF YOU WIN I'LL JOIN"  
  
Shiva (smiling): " need any help?"  
  
Ranma: " nah.I can take it. (to Diablos)come on"  
  
Ranma dashed toward him. Diablos cast Gravija on Ranma. The Spell hit Ranma and made him fall do his knees.  
  
Ranma: ' whoa.what power.its like lifting a car.'  
  
While Ranma on his knees, Diablos sends a punch to Ranma's face making him flying back. Noticing he was in midair, Ranma flipped and landed of his feet. Once landed, Ranma rushed toward Diablos and throw a punch powered with Ki. Diablos, receiving the hit, was pushed back. Seeing an opening, Ranma dashed toward him. Unfortunately, Diablos punched before he does. Ranma, receiving the hit, was surprised by the power of the punch that made Ryoga's punched like a baby hit.  
  
Ranma: ' what the hell? It's much stronger than the last one he gave me.'  
  
Ranma noticed something strange about Diablos's fist; Suddenly Ranma realized that Diablos powered his fists with his own power, gravity. Ranma realized that he need some how to beat him.  
  
Diablos: " IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE TO FINISH YOU NOW"  
  
Ranma didn't care what Diablos said, he take this moment to attack. Ranma send a punch to Diablos's head. Ranma smiled when he about to hit Diablos, but then something happened. Diablos just disappeared into bats. Ranma looked around for Diablos, but he didn't find any trace of him.  
  
Ranma: "Damn, where did he go?"  
  
Ranma then concentrate on his surroundings, then he notice a huge power radiating above him. He looked up and gasped. Diablos seems to hold a large black sphere with one hand above him hand. Diablos threw the sphere toward Ranma crashing him with hundred times the normal gravity. After the attack is finished, Diablos landed and look for Ranma. Found nothing, he began to laugh until he heard a voice.  
  
Ranma: " GOD FIST"  
  
Flashed hit and passed Diablos. Seeing no damage, Diablos looked behind him, he saw Ranma with a grin on face. He was about to say something, but Ranma beat him to it.  
  
Ranma (snapping his fingers): "BREAK"  
  
Diablos never knew what hit him, his fallen on his knees trying to resist the pain, pain that never felt like before. Blinding in rage he charged toward Ranma.  
  
Ranma: ' he's mad, good.'  
  
Diablos attacked Ranma, who is dodging and moving in a spiral, in an effort to hit him. Ranma when finished punched upward.  
  
Ranma: " HIRYU SHOTEN HA"  
  
Diablos found he is being lifted by tornado, trying to fight it, but it only makes it stronger. Seeing the winds quieted down, Shiva rushed toward Ranma who breathing heavily. Diablos knew he lost to Ranma.  
  
Diablos: " how did you dodge my attack?"  
  
Ranma noticed Diablos's voice became friendlier.  
  
Ranma: " You threw that ball toward me, but you did actually saw it hit me."  
  
Diablos: " what do you mean?"  
  
Ranma just smiled and vanished. Diablos looked but found no trace of him. Diablos was about to say something when Ranma appeared infront of him with a grin on his face.  
  
Ranma: " its called Umisenken, a technique that makes the user disappear without a trace"  
  
Diablos: " In all my life, no one ever beat me. Will let me join you?"  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded.  
  
Shiva: " Well done, Ranma. Now with Diablos, you can access our powers fully."  
  
Ranma: " thank you"  
  
Shiva: " there is one more thing. Now with the use of full power, I can't hold your curse but you can change it in your mind. Sorry"  
  
Ranma: " that's ok, I kinda missed it"  
  
Diablos: " You can also use my powers"  
  
Ranma nodded. Then he was blinded with light. The next thing he knew he was back in the cabin.  
  
Ranma: ' must be a dream'  
  
Shiva: * this is no dream, Ranma*  
  
Ranma: * So I can really use your powers*  
  
Shiva: * yes, you can now use my and Diablos's power. Try it*  
  
Ranma look at his hands and concentrate. Then he noticed his right hand has ice energy and the other had black energy so he figured gravity energy. Then he noticed his strength and speed has increase, also he noticed he had better control on his Ki.  
  
Ranma: * WOW*  
  
Diablos: * yes, what else impressive is that when you get stronger, we get stronger."  
  
Ranma: * COOL*  
  
Suddenly Ranma heard a moan, he look toward his friends and he saw them waking up.  
  
Squall opened his eyes and took a second to look around.  
  
???: " Finally up? You took your time"  
  
Squall saw Ranma with a worried expression. Squall got up.  
  
Squall: "Were we...all asleep?"  
  
Zell: "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."  
  
Ranma: " I don't think so. You guys slept, but not me"  
  
Selphie (full awake): "Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?"  
  
Squall: "...I don't think so."  
  
Selphie: "What a relief! Everything's cool with me! Hee! I had such a nice dream!"  
  
Squall: 'I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though...I dreamt I was a moron...'  
  
Train Announcement: "We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings."  
  
Selphie: "But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!"  
  
Ranma: "Laguna?"  
  
Zell: "Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!?"  
  
Ranma: "Huh?"  
  
Squall: "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward..."  
  
Ranma: " OK, OK. You guys are starting to scare me. What are you talking about?"  
  
Squall: " Well."  
  
Squall told of Laguna, Kiros, and Ward, who are Galbadian soldiers, who are involved in war. Then he told him of how they got to Dollet, rather fighting, and gone to a hotel so that Laguna see a piano player, Julia, who's playing that night. Laguna, who has a crush on Julia, want to talk to her so she suggested that they talk in her room.  
  
(A.N.: I am not going to put the dream scenes because this is Ranma fiction, not a game script)  
  
Ranma: ".how did this happen? I was here look after you"  
  
Selphie: "There's no way we can understand this... Let's just concentrate on our first mission!"  
  
Squall: '...I guess your right.' "We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden."  
  
Zell: "We should be there soon, eh? Here we go... Psyche yourself up, baby!"  
  
Selphie: "Whew... Still sleepy."  
  
Squall: "........."  
  
Later, Squall's group arrived in Timber. A man speaks to them...  
  
???: "Oh, the forests of Timber sure has changed!"  
  
Squall (remembering the password): "But the Owls are still around."  
  
Watts: "Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir. My name is Watts"  
  
While following that man to a train track...  
  
Watts: "Please, please, this way, sir!"  
  
The locomotive arrived. Squall's group and Watts go in to the Forest Owls' Base. Inside...  
  
Zone: "So, you guys are SeeDs?"  
  
Squall: "I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Ranma, Zell, and Selphie."  
  
Zone: "Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls. The name is Zone"  
  
Squall: "So, let's get on with it. What do we do?"  
  
Zone: "Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you. Looks like you already met Watts. I guess it's just our princess, then."  
  
Watts: "It's the princess' nap time, sir."  
  
Ranma: ' princess.is sure how she is not like Akane. One is enough'  
  
Zone (stomachache): "Ahh, man... (to Squall) Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the [last room], up those stairs. Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get lost."  
  
Squall (a bit angry): "...Were we hired to run errands? Well?"  
  
Zone: "A-Are you angry!?"  
  
Squall: 'We're not gophers... We're SeeD...special forces.' "This is the last time for this kinda thing."  
  
Squall went inside.  
  
Zone (clenching his stomach): "OwOwOuccchhh."  
  
Ranma: ".."  
  
Later.  
  
Ranma saw Squall with girl who's 17 year old, has long black hair, long blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts, blue skirt and black boots.  
  
Ranma: ' hmm.she looks familiar"  
  
Squall (introducing): "This is Zell... ...And Selphie."  
  
Rinoa nodded while shaking they hands.  
  
Squall: " and Ranma"  
  
Rinoa noticed that Ranma is staring at her.  
  
Rinoa: " what? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Ranma: " huh.oh no, no, no. it just that I saw you somewhere.( then remembered the party) oh now I remember. you're who was dancing with squall at the party. Man I never thought I gonna meet the girl who asked Squall to dance, he never done that before."  
  
Rinoa (blush): "umm thanks"  
  
Ranma (whispering to Squall): "Nice choose"  
  
Squall blush, Ranma smirked.  
  
Rinao: " anyway, lets go down to business. This way"  
  
Later in the strategy room...  
  
Zone: "Just stand anywhere you want. This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence! Exciting, huh? It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia."  
  
Watts: "I got the info, sir."  
  
Zone: "There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber."  
  
Watts: "Super V-I-P!!!"  
  
Zone: "The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia."  
  
Watts: "Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!!! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!"  
  
Rinoa: "President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital."  
  
Zone: "Our plan is to..."  
  
Selphie (interrupting): "...Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?"  
  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
Zone: "Ahh...not quite..."  
  
Zell: "So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!"  
  
Rinoa: "Shall we begin?"  
  
Rinoa then pressed a switch on the side of the table. A model which represents a train.  
  
As everyone looks at the model...  
  
Rinoa: "First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it to look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First there's the 'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, now I'm going to explain the procedures in seven steps. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by jumping from our 'dummy car'."  
  
Watts: "The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir."  
  
Rinoa: "A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without worrying too much."  
  
Zone: "Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car."  
  
Rinoa: "We have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point. If we don't..."  
  
Selphie: "BOOM! ...Game over, right?"  
  
Rinoa (sweat dropped): "...Yeah. So we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later. After the car is uncoupled... We'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and be moving together. This is the last uncoupling. The process will probably be similar to the last one. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly 5 minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be over. Don't forget that."  
  
Zell: "5 minutes...? You sure that's enough?"  
  
Zone: According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?"  
  
Selphie: "Of course! Too easy!"  
  
Squall: "......"  
  
Rinoa: "Ok, now let's talk about how to avoid the sensors on the '2nd escort'. ......Go ahead Watts."  
  
Watts: "The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor', sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor' so move across very quickly, sir! The blue guard is carrying this sensor. The 'temperature sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! The guard in red is carrying this one, sir. When a guard opens the blind, that means he is checking the sensor, so be careful! The range on these sensors is equal to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir."  
  
Zell: "...So exactly how do you avoid 'em?"  
  
Watts: "Umm...basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is below you."  
  
Rinoa: "That's about it for the sensors. Next, let's talk about how to uncouple the escort cars."  
  
Selphie: "Questions...! How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?"  
  
Rinoa: "Umm...we can't uncouple the cars directly."  
  
Zone: "Instead, we'll have to temper with the control system that manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it, we have to enter several codes."  
  
Watts: "...And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!"  
  
Rinoa: "I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall, you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the codes into the system. Now, I need you to listen carefully. Each code is made up of numbers between 1-4 and has 4 digits: 2341 is an example. You have to be quick and precise. You'll have about 5 seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and the past entries will become invalid. So like we said, we have to enter all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars, we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember, we only have 5 minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared. Ok, let's try practicing entering the code. Enter 3 codes and you'll be finished."  
  
Squall practiced on entering the codes.  
  
Rinoa: "You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm...that's all."  
  
Selphie: "By the way...this model's nice but the president's car looks kinda shabby. ......Why is that?"  
  
Watts: "Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store."  
  
Zell: "Oh... I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too."  
  
Squall: '......? Yeah...It kind of does.'  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents my hatred towards Deling."  
  
Zell: "Hatred, eh...? Yeah...right."  
  
Selphie: "It's one of the...ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life. You must really hate him."  
  
Squall: "......"  
  
Ranma: "......"  
  
Rinoa: "Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on with it now!? Do you understand?"  
  
Squall: "Yes."  
  
Rinoa: "Let's decide on the party!"  
  
Watts: "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!"  
  
Zone: OuuuucHHHHH...... My stomach!  
  
Rinoa: "We're moving again... I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when your ready. The sooner the better."  
  
Ranma: " um Rinoa,"  
  
Rinoa: " yes?"  
  
Ranma: " I saw the emulator. The whole thing takes about 4 people, right?"  
  
Rinoa: " yes?"  
  
Ranma: " so you, Squall, Zell, and Selphie will do it. So what am I going to do?"  
  
Rinoa: " oh right. I asked for three people, I didn't know they going to send four"  
  
Ranma: " that ok. I guess I am going to grade your back"  
  
Rinoa (nodded): " its looks a plan"  
  
After few moments.  
  
Watts: "Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art! I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir!?"  
  
Squall: "Yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So how you like this chapter? Sorry about the lateness. Plz review 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry sorry, it just I have so many things happened to me that I couldn't have the time to update. And my mother ground me saying that I spend to much time on the pc. Any way I hope you like this chaper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) *Telepathic*  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 7  
  
While Squall and his groups including Rinoa proceeding with Rinoa's plan, Ranma decided to some katas to pass time.  
  
Shiva: * Nice way to pass time*  
  
Ranma: * yeah I know. It helps me relax, yet there is something bothering me*  
  
Diablos: * Is something the matter? *  
  
Ranma: * Well...*  
  
Shiva: * you worried about your friends? *  
  
Ranma: * yeah, I never had true friends from where I came from only very, very few people. They always look at me as if I was just a prize or a target. I never asked for any of this just a friend...is that mush to ask?*  
  
Diablos: * we saw through you mind, you don't deserve any of the treatment you got*  
  
Ranma (angry): * tell that to that panda, uncute tomboy, or anybody for my so-called friends. Even my mom look at me like a property always to manly or do Seppuku. I mean I to young to understand any of this, and she left me to that panda for ten years. TEN YEARS. Ten years of suffering, for the entire thing I have done like stealing and other things. She was never there when I was alone. She was never there when I was crying. She was never there to tell me what's right or wrong. She was just never there. Is that anyway where mother should treat her son?*  
  
Ranma don't notice that he was crying. Ranma stopped what was he doing, and thought of how his life changed since he came to this world. Ranma smiled; maybe he was given a chance to live a normal life.  
  
Diablos: * Ranma, there is something dark inside your mind. I believe is what you call Neko-ken*  
  
Ranma shuddered.  
  
Ranma: * I know, I hope I can be cure from it before I harm someone. Do you how to cure me?*  
  
Shiva: * sorry, its very foreign for us. If you can go through it, maybe we can figure things out*  
  
Ranma: * WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO THROUGH IT? Sorry, but don't expect me to turn Neko anytime soon*  
  
Diablos: * I hate to interrupt this, but I think your friends had finished their mission*  
  
Ranma (confused): "Huh?"  
  
Ranma was about to ask, but then he saw then gang coming.  
  
Ranma: "Hey, guys how things gone"  
  
Zell: "things gone pretty good, you got Deling without any trouble"  
  
Ranma: ' then why do I have a bad feeling about this'  
  
Zone: "Finally... We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer."  
  
Watts (complimenting Squal): "Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!"  
  
Ranma (smiling): ' I knew that Squall won't have any trouble'  
  
Rinoa: "Well then..."  
  
Watts: "Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!"  
  
Watts left.  
  
Zone (clenching his stomach): OwOwOuccchhh.  
  
Zone runs to the other room, maybe to the toilet.  
  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
Ranma: ' Are these guys for real?'  
  
Rinoa: "You 3..eh..4! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!"  
  
Ranma and Squall: 'Serious negotiations?'  
  
Ranma: "hey guys, make sure you equipped your GF just in case"  
  
Selphie: "OK"  
  
Zell: "sure"  
  
Squall (whispering to Ranma): "you feel that too, huh?"  
  
Ranma (whispering): "yeah, well anyway there is nothing we can't handle"  
  
Rinoa: "Hey guys you ready?"  
  
Squall: "yeah"  
  
In the president's car...  
  
Rinoa:" ...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt..."  
  
Dummy President (smiling evilly): "And if I do resist... What would you do...? Young lady?"  
  
Rinoa: !!!  
  
Squall: "What's wrong?"  
  
Fake President Deling: "Boo-hoo... Too bad... I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double. All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a little false information and they fall for it... How pathetic... Seems like there are only amateurs around here."  
  
Rinoa: "Ama...teurs...!?"  
  
Diablos: * Ranma, that's no human*  
  
Ranma (eyes widened): * What?*  
  
Fake President Deling: "Ahh... My butt hurts from all this sitting... Young...LADY... Ahh... So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For beINg such amAtEurs...!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!!!"  
  
The Fake President was about to attack Rinoa, but Squall stepped in front of her.  
  
Fake President Deling: "YOU aLL will BE DEStroyed"  
  
Ranma and the others got in there ready stand.  
  
Ranma: "hey freak, why don't you show your really self huh? Or you're just scared"  
  
Fake President Deling: "WITH PLEASURE"  
  
The Fake President began to dissolve in to a puddle, then it began to gather in a shape something like a zombie, Gerogero.  
  
Ranma: ' hmm there isn't mush space to fight' "hey Rinao stop the train"  
  
Rinoa (got from her shock): "huh...oh ok"  
  
Squall: "Zell, you and I will keep the monster busy. Ranma, prepare to throw it out. Selphie, tell us anything about this monster"  
  
The others nodded. Squall and Zell began to keep the monster busy. Ranma was ready. Selphie began to cast scan.  
  
Selphie (casting): "SCAN"  
  
After a moment, Selphie knew about the enemy.  
  
Selphie: "Ranma, the enemy is very weak against water, ice, and earth."  
  
Ranma: "No problem"  
  
Soon the train began to slow down and soon enough it stopped. Ranma rushed toward Gerogero and punch, powered with ice power, it square in the chest, which made it flew out after it broke through the wall.  
  
Ranma: "guys, you ok?"  
  
Squall: "I am fine, but Zell maybe poisoned. Selphie try to cure him"  
  
Selphie nodded and rushed toward zell.  
  
Ranma: "Should you finish him or you should?"  
  
Squall: "I want to try my limit break"  
  
Ranma: "Be my guest "  
  
Gerogero began to stand up, then he notice one human began to glow. Squall began to unleash his limit break.  
  
Squall: "RENZOKUKEN"  
  
Squall unleashed a serial of slashed on his enemy, each is has very critical damage.  
  
Ranma: ' wow, Squall must have been training'  
  
Squall finishes his attack, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
Squall: "Rough Drive"  
  
Squall rushes toward his enemy with his gunblade close to the ground, then his an uppercut with his blade and flew upward, then the earth exploded underneath Gerogero, which kill it.  
  
Ranma: "............well that was easy"  
  
Squall: "come on"  
  
After they defeat Gerogero, they go back to the strategy room.  
  
Zone: "Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!"  
  
Rinoa: "I can't believe we fell for it!"  
  
Watts: "Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!"  
  
Rinoa: "...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia."  
  
Selphie: Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?  
  
Zone: "What's that?"  
  
Squall: "Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday."  
  
Zone: "Ohhhh...I get it... The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."  
  
Rinoa: "So, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Zone: "They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions without cable."  
  
Rinoa: "I know that...! What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?"  
  
Selphie: "Everybody! Love! And Peace!"  
  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
Zone: "If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years."  
  
Rinoa: "It's been that long? Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?"  
  
Zone: "Hey! That might be possible."  
  
Squall look and saw that Ranma was quiet, wondering what's with him he walked toward him and asked.  
  
Ranma: "I dunno Squall. This all doesn't make sense" (everybody looked at him) "I mean if I was in his place, why is there is something that I would to show the world. First there was a war on Timber, then the communication tower, and now this. I tell that this is something big, way big"  
  
Rinoa: "well...let's come up with a plan then! Can you guys give us a minute?"  
  
The group nodded and Rinao with Watts and Zone.  
  
Zell: "hey Squall, we still didn't the contract with the Garden. Should you check that out"  
  
Squall: "yeah, I forgot about that"  
  
Squall goes to Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!"  
  
Squall: "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?"  
  
Rinoa: Oh, sure.  
  
Rinoa gave Squall her contract.  
  
Zell: "What's it say?"  
  
Squall (reading the contract): "...... 'Balamb Garden' hereafter referred to as 'Party A' acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' hereafter referred to as 'Party B' as the hiring party. SeeD hereafter referred to as 'Party C' shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision......"  
  
Ranma (confused): "Huh?"  
  
Zell: "...The hell......?"  
  
Selphie: "I don't get it."  
  
Rinoa: "Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one."  
  
Rinoa gave Squall another contract.  
  
Rinoa: "Cid is such a nice man."  
  
Selphie: "What's it say this time?"  
  
Squall: "......"  
  
The contract says:  
  
To the Forest Owls,  
  
This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be safe.  
  
Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer  
  
Zell : "Until Timber's independence!?"  
  
Selphie: "That is soooo vague!"  
  
Rinoa: "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Ok, let's decide on the parties!"  
  
Watts: "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!"  
  
Zone (clutching his stomach): "OuuuucHHHHH...... My stomach!"  
  
Ranma (raising his eyebrow): ' I hope this is not the only resisted group'  
  
Rinoa: "So, of the 3 of us, the ones who'll be heading to the TV Station will be...Me, Squall, and Zell. If we go together maybe it will be to draw to mush attention"  
  
Ranma: "No problem. Hey Squall, mind if I go to the bar, I need to drink?"  
  
Squall: "Sure, take Selphie with you. Make sure you meet us at the TV Station and don't be late."  
  
Ranma : "OK, come Selphie"  
  
Selphie: "OK"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yeah yeah, I know the this chapter sucks, but don't worry I will make it up. So till next time keep reviewing 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey out there, its been a while since I update this story. First thing I want to saw I am sorry for the lateness. Second thing I want say that I have some trouble in a battle scene so if you somebody will help in this I will really appreciate this. When doing this, please remember to put you Email so I can contact you if I put your scene in my story. Finally I want to thank all who reviews my story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) *Telepathic*  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After leave the gang with Rinoa, Ranma and Selphie went to take a walk to look around. They found that the place filled with Galbadian Soldiers.  
  
Ranma: "Wow, I never thought it was this bad"  
  
Selphie: "yeah, and they don't treat them nicely. They should be love and peace together"  
  
Ranma stared at her. He didn't know if she was just cheerful person or just dense. They continued until they found a pub entrance but found three Galbadian Soldiers talking.  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "Heh heh...for a country bumpkin he sure had some good stuff."  
  
Galbadian Soldier 2: "Yo, better ease off a little. These Timber hicks hate us enough as it is."  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1 (notices Ranma and Selphie): "......!"  
  
Galbadian Soldier 2 (also notices): "!!!"  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "Its those SeeD brats. Let's get 'em!"  
  
Ranma (in defence): "HEY, what did we do?"  
  
Selphie: "Ranma...I think they are talking about the kidnapping mission'  
  
Ranma: "oh"  
  
Selphie sweat dropped. The battle went very fast, Ranma did most of the attack while Selphie casting spells.  
  
After the battle...  
  
Ranma: "man...that was easy. I was hoping for good workout. Oh well"  
  
Selphie just shook her head. Ranma then notices something on the ground. It was a Buel Card.  
  
Ranma (picking up the card): "what's this?"  
  
Selphie (looked): "oh that was a Buel card. That you can use to play cards"  
  
Ranma: "oh well. Might as well keep it"  
  
Ranma and Selphie entered the pub. They noticed the only ones around were the owner, a man, and a drunken old man grumping at the back door. Ranma just had a few flashbacks that had his father in the same way. So Ranma thought to see what's wrong with him, then he notices that owner.  
  
Ranma: "excuse me, but what's with the old man?"  
  
Pub owner: "well, some Galbadian soldiers came by and mug the poor guy."  
  
Ranma then walked toward the old man.  
  
Ranma: "Hey old man. What's Wrong?"  
  
Drifter: "What's Wrong? WHAT'S WRONG??? I'll tell you what's wrong. I've had enough of this city! I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now... Trains are no longer running... Can't even stay in a hotel because of some stupid official...! Harassed by Galbadian soldiers... Had my precious card stolen... This hasn't been my day..."  
  
Man: "Those jerks... They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell... This town's a good example..."  
  
Drifter: "Yeah... Everything's jacked up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped... There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place... ......All because of them!!! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions!? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing resistance! You can just kiss my ass."  
  
Ranma: "oh come, you can't just blame them"  
  
Man: "yeah, you don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all going the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!"  
  
Drifter (grumbling): "Pshhh..."  
  
Ranma (sigh): "I found something outside. Maybe its your."  
  
Drifter: "Huh?"  
  
Ranma showed the card.  
  
Drifter: "Huh? ...It is! Why do you have it!?"  
  
Ranma: "I told you that I found it outside"  
  
Drifter: "Are you serious? ......Okay. Thanks. Know what? I'm feelin' generous! So you can keep that card. And also...this one!!"  
  
Ranma received Tonberry Card.  
  
Ranma: "Gee, Thanks. I think"  
  
Ranma returned where Selphie was sitting.  
  
Ranma: "Hey, did you order anything?"  
  
Selphie: "Nope. Just waiting for you?"  
  
Ranma: "OK, lets see what they have here"  
  
Ranma picked up the menu and looked at it.  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma: "OH YEAH, now that's what I call a snack"  
  
Selphie just looked at him as if he just grown an extra head. Where she ordered a chocolate Sundae, he ordered 5 from every thing on the menu. The pub owner fainted when he was taking the order, but he got the money that Ranma gave him so he kept quiet. She shook her head when she heard what he said.  
  
Selphie: "Um...Ranma?"  
  
Ranma (looking at her): "Yeah Selphie, What is it?"  
  
Selphie: "Um...I heard you said that was a snack. So I was wondering if I heard wrong?"  
  
Ranma (confused): "Um...yeah. Usually I eat less than this, it just I didn't ate breakfast. Remember?"  
  
Selphie: "Oh yeah" ' it's amazing since he keeps in great shape'  
  
Just then the door opened revealing Squall and the others, and they notices them.  
  
Zell: "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
Selphie: "Us? Well we just finishing our 'snack'. So what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Squall: "We found out that there a way to the station since the main entrance is blocked"  
  
Ranma: "Ok, since we all here why we tag along"  
  
Squall: "ok, lets go"  
  
They walked toward the back door where the Drifter was laying.  
  
Ranma: "Hey old man, we need to use the door do you mind"  
  
Drifter: "Sure why not? (to the owner) Hey, owner. I can't stand up. Can ya help me?"  
  
The owner moved the Drifter out of the doorway. The gang moves on.  
  
Ranma (to squall): "...so I told him that I found his card outsi..."  
  
???: "meow"  
  
Ranma went stiff. He did not hear what he heard just now. He turned to where the sound is, and there it was those furry things. Even thought he was brought into this world not to mention that he was turned into 7 year old, he still has the fear, or a better word influence of the cat fist.  
  
Rinoa (confused): "Ranma, what's wrong?"  
  
The others are also confused by his actions. They saw him looking at the side, so they looked and they so a kitten.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie "OH HOW CUTE!"  
  
But to Ranma it isn't cute.  
  
Ranma (shivering): "C..C..CA...CAAAATTTT"  
  
Squall remembered about the Cat Fist, he also remembers when Ranma went cat first time and let's just say it's wasn't safe.  
  
Squall: "Hey Selphie, can you put the kitten away from"  
  
Selphie: "But Why?"  
  
Squall: "Just Do it"  
  
So Selphie picked up the kitten and walked away from Ranma.  
  
Zell (confused): "What's that all about? Don't tell that Ranma is afraid of c..."  
  
Ranma (interrupting): "DON'T SAY THAT WORD"  
  
Zell: "ok, ok. Just don't get jumpy"  
  
Rinoa: "Squall, what's wrong with Ranma?"  
  
Squall: "Let's just say that it's better to not know for his and our safety. C'mon lets go"  
  
Shiva: * Ranma we found something *  
  
Ranma then remembered the voice.  
  
Ranma: * What is it Shiva? *  
  
Diablos: * We found something not inside your mind, but in you aura *  
  
Shiva: * what he means that since you have the fear, that you didn't have complete access to your full potential*  
  
Ranma: * wait a sec, you mean to tell me that since I have the fear I didn't reach me limit *  
  
Diablos: * In a way, yes. But you have to stay in your cat stance to find your limit *  
  
Ranma: * it ain't going to happen *  
  
Shiva: * but it may help you *  
  
Ranma didn't answer. He knew that they are right, but he didn't to hurt his friends since he have n o control in his other stance. What he didn't know that soon he will have a chance.  
  
Nobody notice that someone was watching them...  
  
Seig: "Well, well, well. Now that I know your fear, I know just the beast for you to finish you. HAHAHAHA"  
  
Seig then disappeared.  
  
As Squall's group went upstairs, they saw an outside monitor...  
  
Zell: "Whoa, an outdoor TV!"  
  
Rinoa: "This is creepy... What is it?"  
  
Squall: "This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air."  
  
Zell: "Oh, really? Actually, I was wondering myself."  
  
Watts arrived.  
  
Watts: "The president's in the studios now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!"  
  
Watts left.  
  
Ranma: 'Man, he is really into it."  
  
Rinoa: "So we can't just rush in... We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?"  
  
Ranma: "Lets just see if they can"  
  
Squall: "Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty."  
  
Zell: "You tell us to go, we go. Even if it is a losing battle."  
  
Rinoa: "How sad... Act on my decision? That's our duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..."  
  
Squall: "Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though..."  
  
Ranma: ' oh boy, I wonder if he got my foot in the mouth disease'  
  
Rinoa: "W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!"  
  
Squall: "Forget it."  
  
Rinoa: "You started it. The least you can do is finish it. Come on, what's on your mind?"  
  
Squall: "...Just forget it."  
  
Rinoa: "...Tell me. This is an order. An order from your client!"  
  
Squall: "How serious are you...? Really...? The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?"  
  
Ranma (whispering): "Hey Squall, Cool down."  
  
Squall: "...Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."  
  
Rinoa: "You know... Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy. You were all hired. It's not like you're one of us. Um, let's see... We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right? So...you guys probably think this is all a game to us. ...Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious...it hurts."  
  
Rinoa left. Selphie came to join Squall, Ranma, and Zell.  
  
Selphie: "...Heeey?:"  
  
The monitor goes into static.  
  
Selphie: "Are they starting?"  
  
Meanwhile in the TV Station as they are broadcasting...  
  
Announcer: "T-Testing...1...2... Testing... Testing... Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible! Oh, please excuse me... I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."  
  
President Deling arrived to the podium.  
  
President Deling: "Greetings, I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of this world have the power to end all wars."  
  
Selphie: (to herself) "See, see! It's a peaceful proposal to the world. I knew it!"  
  
President Deling: "Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved."  
  
Suddenly a noise of breaking...  
  
President Deling: "I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."  
  
Zell: (to himself) "Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador."  
  
President Deling: "The ambassador is the Sorceress..."  
  
Squall: (to himself) "...The Sorceress?"  
  
Suddenly, Seifer came and crashed the speech.  
  
Selphie: "Heeey!"  
  
Zell: "Seifer!"  
  
Ranma: "Stupid"  
  
The Galbadian Soldiers tried to restrain him and get him out but Seifer fought them. Then Seifer placed his gunblade on President Deling.  
  
Selphie: "What's he doin'!?"  
  
Then Quistis came to stop Seifier  
  
Zell: "Instructor Trepe!?"  
  
Quistis (to the Galbadian Soldiers): "Stay back!"  
  
Zell: "Squall, what are we gonna do!?"  
  
Quistis: "For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him."  
  
Squall: "...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business."  
  
Quistis: "Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!"  
  
Zell: "Squall!?"  
  
Selphie: "Squad leader!"  
  
Squall: "alright, Selphie get Rinoa. Meet us inside."  
  
Selphie: "Right"  
  
Squall's group immediately heads into the TV Station. Inside...  
  
Quistis: "We need to restrain him!"  
  
Squall (to Seifer): "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Seifer: "It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?"  
  
Squall: "...Planning to do?" 'That's right... He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here?'  
  
Zell: "I get it! You're Rinoa's..."  
  
Seifer: "Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!"  
  
Quistis: "He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process."  
  
Zell: "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  
  
Squall: 'Zell, please.' "Be quiet."  
  
Ranma: ' why do I have this feeling like we really into it'  
  
Zell: "Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"  
  
Squall: "Shut up! NO!"  
  
President Deling: "I see... So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now."  
  
Seifer (to Zell): "Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth! Take care of this mess! Instructor, Mr. Magician, and Mr. Leader!  
  
Seifer with his gunblade on the president steps to the other room. Quistis follows him. Squall's group also follows them as well. In the next room...  
  
Seifer: "!?"  
  
???: "...Poor, poor boy..."  
  
He saw a figure from the shadows.  
  
Seifer: "Stay away from me!"  
  
It's the mysterious sorceress.  
  
Edea: "Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."  
  
Seifer: "Stay back!"  
  
The group entered the room, but then the sorceress cast something to push them back and freeze them  
  
Edea: "The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."  
  
Seifer: "Shut up!"  
  
Edea: "Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."  
  
Seifer: "I'm not... Stop calling me a boy."  
  
Edea: "You don't want to be a boy anymore?"  
  
Seifer: "I am not a BOY!"  
  
Seifer lets go of President Deling. The president ran.  
  
Edea: "Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."  
  
When sorceress and Seifer disappeared, the group unfreeze. Then Rinoa appeared with Selphie.  
  
Rinoa: "Hey guys! Where's Seifer?"  
  
Squall: "We don't know."  
  
Rinoa: "He'll be ok, right?"  
  
Ranma: 'What the hell? I was sure that there was someone here, and what a strange aura? Its evil, but at the same time its not.'  
  
Squall's group met up with Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: "They found our base. It's completely destroyed."  
  
Selphie: "And everyone else?"  
  
Rinoa: "They're fine. They're good at escaping."  
  
They move on. Squall's group met Rinoa and Quistis in the ground.  
  
Rinoa: "We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me? This is an order, an order from your client, remember?"  
  
Squall: "...Alright."  
  
Squall moves on. They met up with Rinoa and Quistis in the pub.  
  
Woman: "Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble. Come over to my place until things settle down."  
  
Rinoa: "I appreciate it. Thank you..."  
  
Quistis(to Squall): "What are you waiting for Squall? Come on!"  
  
Squall's group met up with Rinoa and Quistis again.  
  
Rinoa: "This way!"  
  
Later near the woman's house...  
  
Rinoa: "This is it."  
  
Inside...  
  
Woman: "I'll let you know if anything changes. 'Til then, make yourself at home."  
  
Rinoa: "Thanks, chief."  
  
Squall: Chief?  
  
Rinoa: "She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'. Almost everyone's a resistance member in this town. But right now, we're the only ones that are really active. Let's stay here for a while."  
  
Brightness appeared.  
  
Selphie: "I still don't get it. What did Seifer come here for?"  
  
Rinoa: "I think...he came to help us, the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. So please...don't think too badly of him."  
  
A knock...  
  
Galbadian Soldier: "Anybody in here!?"  
  
Woman: "What is this!? I have 2 small children in there. Don't do anything to frighten them!"  
  
A girl came downstairs.  
  
Girl: "Upstairs... Hurry!"  
  
Rinoa: "Will she be ok?"  
  
Girl: "She'll be fine. The legend goes...that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking, and beauty."  
  
Selphie: "That 'beauty' part sure makes it sound like a legend."  
  
Ranma: "she reminds me of me mother and he katana"  
  
On the second floor, Squall talks to Quistis.  
  
Quistis: "He was so angry when he found out it was only the 4 of you dispatched to Timber. What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatch are 3 rookie SeeD members!? Dammit! I'm going to Timber! I never would have guessed he was serious about it."  
  
Squall And Ranma: 'That guy's always serious. You should know that by now...'  
  
Squall talks to Quistis again.  
  
Quistis: "What's going to happen to Seifer?"  
  
Squall: "He may already be dead."  
  
Rinoa: "How can you be so casual? I feel...sorry for him."  
  
Ranma: '...Feel sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that.' (laughs)  
  
Rinoa (to Ranma): "What's so funny!? You're terrible!"  
  
Selphie (to Squall): "So...why do you think Seifer may already be dead?"  
  
Squall: 'Because...' "The president of Galbadia and the sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president. It's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it."  
  
Rinoa: "Even so! I still hope he's alive."  
  
Squall: 'Think what you want, ...Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. That's why...' "As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything... You feel less pain. Anyway, whatever wish you have is none of my business."  
  
Rinoa: "...You're mean. MEANY!!!"  
  
Squall: 'What's with her...?' "...Sorry."  
  
Ranma: ' Squall still close himself from the other people'  
  
The woman came back.  
  
Woman: "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!"  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Quistis: "Squall, any thoughts on where to go?"  
  
Squall: 'We have to get out of here first...'  
  
Quistis: "Getting out of here is only the first step."  
  
Squall: "What do you mean?"  
  
Quistis: "Garden Code, Article 8, line 7."  
  
Squall: '8.7......, In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden......' "Head for the nearest Garden..."  
  
Quistis: "Very good! From here, that would be Galbadia Garden."  
  
Rinoa: "We can take the train from here and get off at a station called East Academy."  
  
Quistis: "From there, we have to go through the forest west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden. I've been there several times. We should be ok."  
  
Ranma: "Let's go!"  
  
Woman: "You be careful, now."  
  
Squall's group met up with the other party.  
  
Mystery Man (Zone in disguise): "Rinoa, Squall! It's me!"  
  
Rinoa: "Zone!"  
  
Zone: "You need to go to East Academy, right? There's no more tickets left."  
  
Selphie: "Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!"  
  
Squall: "We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train."  
  
Zone: "You won't have to do that. Lookey here! I have everyone's ticket right here! (giving one to Rinoa) One for you. (giving 4 to Squall) 4 for you SeeD people. Here, I'll give them to the leader. And the last one is for me...... (thinks it over and talks to Quistis) Go on. Take it."  
  
Quistis: "I can't take that. It's yours!"  
  
Zone (hold his stomach): "Ouch!"  
  
Zone gave Quistis a ticket.  
  
Zone: "OuuuuuuucH! My stomach hurts! Ouch!! Just get going! The train's leaving."  
  
Quistis: "Thank you."  
  
Rinoa: "Zone...... We're gonna see each other again, ok? No matter what, you have to survive. We have to liberate Timber together, remember?"  
  
Zone: "I know, I know, I'll go hide in a bathroom or something. Now get going."  
  
Ranma group is about to approach the train entrance.  
  
Later they get off the East Academy Station. They travel to Timber Forest. In there...  
  
Quistis: "We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!"  
  
Selphie: "Hey, I was just thinking... There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world...!?"  
  
Zell: "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going! I, I'm worried about Balamb Garden. If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden... (to Squall) you think the president will retaliate on Garden?"  
  
Squall: "Maybe."  
  
Zell: "...Figures... (shakes Squall) B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?"  
  
Squall: "Depends how strong the army is".  
  
Zell: "I know, but..."  
  
Ranma: "Quiet, Something out there"  
  
Squall: "Ranma what is it?"  
  
Ranma: "I don't know, its not normal"  
  
Suddenly a black flame came out of nowhere and a figure came out.  
  
Ranma: "YOU?!"  
  
Seig: "yes me"  
  
Ranma: "what do you what now?"  
  
Squall: "Ranma, do you know him?"  
  
Ranma: "you can say that, he is the one that summoned that monster on the tower"  
  
Seig: "oh I have a job to do, but now I here to kill you"  
  
Ranma: "well what are you waiting for, let fight"  
  
Seig: "oh its not me who going to fight you, its my pet"  
  
(A/N: to say at least I am not good inbattle scene)  
  
Seig then snapped his finger and a black circle appeared where Ranma is, then suddenly a arm appeared and grabbed ranma from his head.  
  
Squall: "RANMA"  
  
Soon the figure appeared from the ground. Its large, purple skin , point ears, and have black eyes. Ranma looked at it, fear came to him, it was something that he didn't want to see.(A.N: Use you imagination)  
  
Ranma: "C..CAATTT. WHAAAAAAAA"  
  
Squall: "oh no"  
  
Ranma: "GET IT AWAY FROM ME"  
  
Seig: "Hahaha, what more beautiful way to die from what you from fear the most"  
  
Zell: "Squall, We have to help him?"  
  
Zell began to step forward only by to be stopped by Squall.  
  
Squall: "Stay back"  
  
Quistis: "but why? Ranma is trouble"  
  
Squall: "look"  
  
The group was confused but the looked and they saw Ranma quit struggling, then they heard a sound.  
  
Zell: "did I just heard Ranma meowed"  
  
Squall just nodded.  
  
Ranma : "MEOW'  
  
Seig: "what?"  
  
Ranma then slashed the monsters arm and it cut off. The monster roared in pain, and Ranma landed on four and began to attack. The monster didn't know what happened because the next thing it knew was blackness.  
  
Seig: "what the hell? How did he kill my pet?"  
  
Ranma saw Seig and attack him with slash on his face. Seig screamed in his pain and then escaped.  
  
The group didn't move from there places when the saw Ranma just attack with rage, they shook out of there shock when Ranma walked toward them, or rather toward Quistis. Ranma began to sniff her and the jumped at here, Quistis closed her eyes when she felt falling on the ground and she waited from the man has she ever loved to kill her. After few moments she opened her and saw Ranma purring on her lap.  
  
Zell: "Now I saw every thing"  
  
Quistis blushed when Ranma kissed her and began to sleep. The group just laughed. After a while, Ranma began to stir and opened his eyes. Then he saw where is he and jumped back blushing badly.  
  
Ranma (blushing) : "um sorry"  
  
Quistis (blushing): "that ok"  
  
Ranma: "what happened?"  
  
Squall was about to say but suddenly felt strange.  
  
Squall: (...What the!?) (...This sensation...)  
  
Squall collapsed.  
  
Quistis: Uhh...  
  
Quistis collapsed.  
  
Ranma: "Quistis"  
  
Selphie: "M...Me, too..."  
  
Selphie collapsed.  
  
Rinoa: "What's going on!?"  
  
Zell: "I think... they went to the 'dream world'."  
  
Ranma: "Again?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Please review 


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE READ THIS:-  
  
Well, first thing I want to say is the reason why I am doing this story. There are many reasons why I did this. First thing I want is fun. To write freely with any problems, also to improve my writing, of course this is my really first fic. I am not doing this as a project or something else. Just for fun. They're many ideas to do a story, this is just one of them. Maybe after finishing this story I either improve it to read better or something else. Any way I would like to thank all those who kept reviewing my stories. Thank you. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) *Telepathic*  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ranma (shocked): "...I DID WHAT?"  
  
Rinoa was giggling while Zell was rolling on the ground laughing. Ranma blushed. He remembered the first time he kissed Akane while he was cat, but he didn't believe that he did it again to Quistis, except that he thinks he may have a feeling for her.  
  
Rinoa (giggling): "You should see her blushing. I think it is so romantic"  
  
Zell: "Man I never knew that you had feeling for her"  
  
Ranma (getting angry): "ok, ok. Can you leave this till later"  
  
Zell: "...."  
  
Ranma: "I know Zell that you are worried about the garden, but personally I don't think that is your fault."  
  
Zell (depressed): "I know that, but I can't help what is going to happen now"  
  
Ranma: "Hey, came on cheer up. Hey guess what, how about when we return the garden I train you and teach one of my techniques"  
  
Zell (brightened): " Really? You will?!"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Zell: "YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Zell kept jumping like a kid on high sugar and then went to work out. After Zell is gone, Rinao walked toward Ranma.  
  
Rinoa: "That is so nice of you. Not like that jerk, Squall"  
  
Ranma: "oh I don't think you should say that"  
  
Rinoa (confused): "What? Why? You seen how he help his team when they are in trouble"  
  
Ranma: "From your front of view, I'll way yeah. But you don't know why he is doing what he is doing. You should know that for one goal"  
  
Rinoa: "So what is his goal?"  
  
Ranma: "That I can't tell, but I will give a hind why he is doing this because he missed someone very important to him so promised himself that well talk care of him self."  
  
After few moments, for odd reason, Rinoa nodded  
  
Rinoa: "why are you telling me this?"  
  
Ranma (smiling): "Well I think that you're the perfect person for him that will bring him out of his shell (smirking) and it does help when you're pretty"  
  
Rinoa blushed.  
  
Shiva: * Hey Ranma, we found something interesting about your condition. *  
  
Ranma wondered what does Shiva mean when he figured she is talking about Cat Fist.  
  
Ranma: * You mean Cat Fist? *  
  
Diablos: * You'll see what do we mean when you get here*  
  
Ranma nodded as he began to meditate. After few moments, Ranma found himself in a black void infront of him were Diablos and Shiva.  
  
Ranma: "So what do what to tell me?"  
  
Shiva: "We found out there is more about Cat Fist than you think"  
  
Diablos: "Its is more dangerous than we thought"  
  
Ranma: "Ok, now you guys are about to freak me out"  
  
Shiva (sigh): "I think its is better to show you"  
  
Shiva pointed behind him, Ranma wondered what is she pointing at so he turned around. He didn't like what he saw. In front of him was like a gate with like a glowing symbol, but that wasn't the thing. It was what behind that gate. There laying behind it was a really big cat, or to be precise a sabre-tooth tiger, it has a arm length fangs, black skin, golden glowing slit eyes, and has red blood aura surrounding it. Ranma just standing there in shock, he didn't think that there something like this inside his head. He was shook from his shock when he hear it talking to him with voice that has power.  
  
???: "I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO NOTICE ME"  
  
Ranma (blinking): "um...hi...ah ... my name is Ranma, um is was wondering what or who are you?"  
  
Shadow: "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT AM I. AS FOR MY NAME CALL ME SHADOW"  
  
Ranma: "Shadow, cool name. Are you who do the Cat Fist?"  
  
Shadow: "I AM THE CAT FIST, KIT"  
  
Ranma: "ok so what to know what's wrong with me"  
  
Shadow: "I WILL TELL YOU, KIT. THE CAT FIST TRINING WILL HAVE ONE OF TWO; EITHER THE TRAINE WILL HAVE A MAIN OF A CAT OR DEAD. WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR EVERY THOUSAND YEARS ONLY ONE CAN MASTER THE CAT FIST."  
  
Ranma (disbelief): "You mean to tell me that I am the one? But I don't have complete control over it."  
  
Shadow: "BLAME THAT ONE ON YOUR FOOLISH YOU CALL FATHER. BEFORE THE TRAINING, YOUR FATHER SHOULD LEAVE WITH THE KITS SO YOU CAN HAVE BOND BEFORE THE TRAINING"  
  
Ranma blinked. So rage began to grow inside him, a red battle aura began to show around him. Finally he let out a shout.  
  
Ranma: "GENMA NO BAKA. THAT'S IT. IF I EVER FIND YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME YOUR ENEMY"  
  
Ranma began on with how many ways of torturing a panda. The others were impressed by Ranma's torture.  
  
Ranma (sigh): "So what now?"  
  
Shadow: "THERE IS MORE. AS A RESULT OF THE TRAINING, YOUR ABILITIES, POWER, AS WELL AS YOUR SOUL HAS BEEN SEALED INTO TWO"  
  
Ranma: "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T REACH MY LIMIT"  
  
Shadow: "YES."  
  
Ranma: "well how do I access them? "  
  
Shadow: "WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE?"  
  
That statement confused Ranma until it hit him like a mallet.  
  
Ranma: "you mean to tell me that you have my other have?"  
  
Shadow: "YES"  
  
Ranma: "OK then, I will get out you out of there"  
  
Shadow: "THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WILL GET IS THE CURE OF THE FEAR"  
  
Ranma: "What?! Then how?"  
  
Shadow: "THERE IS A WAY"  
  
Shiva: "Shadow can act like us, Guardians."  
  
Diablos: "By summoning him, you can access your full ability. But"  
  
Ranma: "But what?"  
  
Shadow: "YOU HAVE TO DO ACCESSION "  
  
Ranma: "what do mean Accession?"  
  
Shadow: "ACCESSION IS DIFFERENT FROM SUMMON"  
  
Ranma (confused): "What's the difference?"  
  
Shadow: "ACCESSION IS LIKE ACCESSING YOUR FULL POWER"  
  
Ranma: "So how can I Accession?"  
  
Shadow: "THAT I DON'T KNOW"  
  
Ranma: "oh well, It can wait later."  
  
Shadow: "NOW FOR YOU FEAR, YOU ONLY HAVE TO BREAK THE SEAL"  
  
Ranma: "No problem"  
  
Ranma began to power up until a blue white aura surround him then he unleashed his attack.  
  
Ranma: "SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
The blast hit the seal and nothing happened. Suddenly the seal began to loose its glow until it became a solid then the seal exploded into small particles. Then the gate began to open allowing for Shadow to walk in full glory.  
  
Shadow: "THANK YOU"  
  
Ranma: "hey no prob. Ok guys I think I have to go see ya"  
  
Seconds later, Ranma opened his eyes to see the outside world.  
  
Later when the three are sitting they heard the others waking up.  
  
Zell (asking Selphie): "Was it Laguna again...?"  
  
Selphie: "Sir Laguna's in BIG TROUBLE! I hope he'll be ok..."  
  
Everybody Sweat dropped.  
  
Quistis: "Doesn't seem like the first time for you all. What is this?"  
  
Squall: 'If it were just me, I could tell the others it was only a crazy dream...' "We'll just be wasting time trying to figure it out. Let's keep going."  
  
Zell: "Yeah, let's go! I think we're almost there."  
  
Rinoa (nervous): "Umm...Squall... I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry."  
  
Squall: 'Forget about it.'  
  
When they finally arrived at the Galbadia Garden...  
  
Selphie: "Wow... Completely different..."  
  
It sure is. The building is in red, which looked like a big dome. Many students a training around. The gang entered the garden and they notice how quiet it is.  
  
Zell: "Sure is quiet."  
  
Squall: "...I like it."  
  
Rinoa giggled at his comment.  
  
Ranma: "Man, its bigger than ours"  
  
Quistis (catching their attention): "Could you leave this one up to me? I've been here several times and I know the headmaster pretty well. I'll go and explain our situation. Go to 2nd floor, there a reception room there. Wait for me inside. "  
  
Squall's group goes to the 2nd floor reception room. As they waited inside, Ranma wondered what the others are thinking about.  
  
Squall: '...'  
  
Rinoa: 'So does Quistis attended classes here?'  
  
Selphie: 'I wonder if they have a Garden Festival here, too?'  
  
Zell: 'How long are they gonna make us wait...?'  
  
Quistis came in.  
  
Squall: "How'd it go?"  
  
Quistis: "They understand our situation. And Balamb Garden is safe. The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."  
  
Zell sighed in relief, and then he remembered Seifer.  
  
Zell: "So, Seifer is taking all the blame?"  
  
Quistis (sighed): "The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out..."  
  
Everybody in room was shocked to say that Seifer is dead.  
  
Rinoa: "...He was executed? ...Of course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'..."  
  
Quistis: "It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this. You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you. I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't much consolation."  
  
After a moment of silence.  
  
Quistis: "I don't have any good memories of him. I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled. Well, he wasn't really a bad guy."  
  
Rinoa: "I...really liked him. He was always full of confidence, smart... Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."  
  
Selphie: "Your boyfriend?"  
  
Rinoa: "I don't really know. I... I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt...?"  
  
Selphie: "Do you still like him?"  
  
Rinoa: "If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it. It was last summer... I was 16. Lots of fond memories..."  
  
Ranma: ' I wonder how can anyone have a fond memory with that guy, but still I don't he is weak enough to die'  
  
Zell: "I didn't like the guy, but executed...?"  
  
Selphie: "You really hated Seifer, didn't you, Zell!"  
  
Zell: "Yeah, but... He was from Garden... He was one of us. If I can, I wanna get revenge."  
  
Squall: 'I liked him... wasn't really a bad guy... He was one of us...Seifer... You've just become just a memory. Will they... Will they talk about me this way if I die, too? Squall was this and that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want? So this is what death is all about...Not for me. I won't have it!!!  
  
Quistis (noticing Squall's odd behavior): "What's wrong, Squall?"  
  
Squall: "I won't have it!"  
  
Zell (shocked): "W-What?"  
  
Selphie: "Are you MAD!?"  
  
Squall before running to the door: "I'm not having anyone talk about me in the past tense!"  
  
Squall ran out of the reception room. The others about to run after him but was interrupted by Ranma.  
  
Ranma: "WAIT...doesn't go after him. He needs time to think that's all"  
  
After a while where everybody was seated, Quistis asked a question.  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, you never told us about your life. Not even the records hold any information about you or your family"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought. Everyone waited for him.  
  
Shiva: * You should tell them*  
  
Ranma (opening his eyes): "What I about to say is only between us. Ok?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
So Ranma told them about the training trip, the Cat Fist, Jusenkyo, the girls' problem (Fiancées), Rivals, The Seppuku, the failing wedding. By the end, the gang was speechless. They didn't if they few sorry or planning a very bad thing to one panda.  
  
Quistis: "Um, Ranma you kidding about the curse, right? There is no such thing... as...a curse?"  
  
Right before their eyes stood a cute red hair girl with a ponytail, Blinking, and blinking to see if they were seeing things.  
  
Ranma-girl: "So you still think the curse isn't real?"  
  
The others shook their heads, then about something and about to ask something when Ranma interrupted.  
  
Ranma-girl: "And the first one who ask about these (point to her chest) gets a one way ticket to the moon."  
  
Everyone closed his or her mouths shut.  
  
Ranma-girl: "any questions?"  
  
Rinoa: "about the Cat Fist, is that what you did to that monster back in the forest"  
  
Ranma-girl: "Yeah its is"  
  
Quistis: "How old are you, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma-girl changes back into a guy.  
  
Ranma: "well physically I am 17 right now, but mentally I think 30"  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
Rinoa: "how did it happen? You look so young."  
  
Ranma: "well, it was that uncute tomboy's doing. She hit me, and while I was flying through the air a hole appeared in midair and I gone through it. The next thing I know I was 7 year old. At first, I thought I was cured from my curse. Then last year, the curse came back. How? I don't know."  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, I noticed when you engage in battle. You become ruthless I was wondering why? Especially with the Galbadian force."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyebrows and didn't talk for few minutes.  
  
Ranma: "It was when I travelling with Squall to Balamb Garden. I was 7 or 8 at that time. We had to stop at Timber, as you all well know that it was still war with the Galbadian. While we were waiting for the train we found a girl that tries to sell flowers even with the war going on. So I buy from her a one flower and I gave her 5 times it worth. I was trying to help her and her family. When those Galbadian soldiers began to gather around us demanding from us money. I of course fought them while covering for squall and I beat down 5 of them. Then I heard a voice, it was the mother's girl calling her. She was about to reach her when I heard gunfire. (red battle aura began to form around him) I look and I saw both of them dead. Then I snapped. Those bastards kill innocent people who didn't any thing to them, yet they killed them like some trash. (sigh) I will never forget them for they did"  
  
By the time Ranma finished, he was emitting heat and a killing intend causing to edge away from him, all except Quistis. Seeing this, Ranma clamed down.  
  
Ranma: "Sorry I lost control"  
  
Zell: "Hey man, that's ok. Anyone will do what you just do"  
  
Quistis: "That's right, Ranma. I want you just to know that were there for you"  
  
The others nodded. Ranma smiled.  
  
Ranma: "Thank you"  
  
Just then the door opened revealing a guard requesting to meet the head master infront of the garden.  
  
Later...  
  
In the front of the Galbadian Garden, the group were waiting for the head master. Squall meet them few moments after they arrived and told them about the some order came from the Balamb garden by Fujin and Raijin. A moment later, a car arrived. Martine came out and Squall's group salutes.  
  
Martine: "Good day. I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed To you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this for quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation. At ease. (the group relaxed) You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base. ...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace and the future to you."  
  
Squall's group salutes.  
  
Martine: "Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders. Any questions?"  
  
Squall: "The orders say by means of 'a sniper'. We have no one with that skill."  
  
Martine: "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
Near them was a young man laying on the grass. He is wearing a brown coat and a cowboy hat. Hearing his name, Irvine got up and walked toward them with a cool act.  
  
Martine: "This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure is not an option."  
  
Irvine (pointing at Martine): "BANG!"  
  
Martine walked away, got in car and it drove away.  
  
Quistis (talking to Squall): "What's our mission?"  
  
Squall: "Our next mission... This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to... ...assassinate the sorceress. We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on."  
  
Irvine: "Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target."  
  
Ranma (raising his eye brow): "Cocky aren't you?"  
  
Irvine (smiling): "Thank you"  
  
Squall: "Eliminate the sorceress. That's my order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan. Let's get going."  
  
Irvine: "Well then... We'll need to choose a party for the trip to Deling City."  
  
Irvine formed his group. Mainly grouping himself with Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
Irvine: "How's this?"  
  
Ranma (putting his hand on his head): 'oh great, we got a pervert one'  
  
Squall: '...That's no good.' I'll decide.  
  
Squall chose Zell and Irvine.  
  
Squall: "There."  
  
Irvine : "Excellent choice, Mr. Leader."  
  
Squall groups walking away leaving Ranma and the girls.  
  
Ranma (scratching his head) : "At least Zell and Squall can keep an eye on him"  
  
Then he hear giggling behind him. Slowly he turned to the girls had a strange that made a chill run on his spine and he had a feeling that he is in for it. Quistis walked toward him and hold his arm. She smiled when Ranma blushed.  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, we have some questions"  
  
Ranma (gulping): "yes?"  
  
Rinoa: "It's about your special case"  
  
Ranma (paled): 'oh no'  
  
Later when the group entered the train.  
  
Train Announcement: "This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly."  
  
The trains departs...  
  
Rinoa: "This is the only train bound for Deling City anyway."  
  
Irvine: "Hmm... Perhaps it's fate?" (goes to the next room)  
  
Zell: "So, what do we do about HIM?"  
  
Squall goes to the next room.  
  
Few seconds later Irvine came back and started to 'chase' Rinoa.  
  
Irvine: "Rinoa..."  
  
Quistis: "Irvine Kinneas! You're playing a major role in this mission. Now behave yourself!"  
  
Irvine (sigh): "No one understands me... Sharpshooters are loners by nature... We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment... An instant of tension... That's what... I have to face alone... ...It's not easy. So like... Just do me a favor, and let me be! (staring at Zell) You get my drift?"  
  
Zell pounds the ground, which causes a shock through out the train.  
  
Train Announcement: "Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration... I, uh... repeat... Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration..."  
  
After arriving in Deling City, Squall's group takes the escalator up to the surface.  
  
Zell: "What's the matter, Squall?"  
  
Squall: "We're heading for Caraway's Mansion. It's in the government district. We're here as back-up from Galbadia Garden. Don't blow your cover. 'Is Laguna here now?'  
  
The group proceed to the mansion.  
  
Squall: 'Caraway is the head of the Galbadian army... Could this be a coup d'etat? ...No... I don't think he's out to overthrow the president...'  
  
Reaching the mansion, the encountered a guard.  
  
Caraway's Guard: "General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate, but... I can't just let you walk in."  
  
Squall: "I believe he's been informed of our arrival."  
  
Caraway's Guard: "Yes indeed, but... I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."  
  
Zell: "What the hell's he talkin' about!?"  
  
Squall: "Test our skills? What does he want us to do?"  
  
Caraway's Guard: "The Tomb of the Unknown King to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. It's real simple, but... You have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number."  
  
Squall (raising an eye brow): "A code number?"  
  
Zell: "We came all the way out here for some stupid test of courage? Who does he think we are!?"  
  
Caraway's Guard: "There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday, who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. The Tomb of the Unknown King is located northeast of the city. Your objective is to go to the Tomb of the Unknown King, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number. You should be able to find what you're looking for shortly after you go in. The ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never make it back alive. Anyway, here's a map for you."  
  
The guard gave the map to the gang. Later at the car rent station...  
  
Squall: "We can't go all of us there. So Ranma, you will choose who will stay and who will go with me"  
  
Ranma: "Since this only to retrieve the Student ID. You should go with Selphie and Irvine"  
  
Squall: "Ok then, we will meet after an hour at the mansion"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Squall rented a car to take them there. Ranma's group decided to take a dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
To continue... plz review 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey how r u? Well this is my latest chapter I hope you like. I have the some trouble because of the resources of the game like the script. So I you have know any part of the script like the Bahamut and Odin. So I really appreciate it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) [Sound effects] Telepathic  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ranma, Quistis, and Rinoa walked to find a restaurant after Squall and the others rented a car. Rinoa and Quistis were talking and giggling on how to convince Ranma on wearing a dress while he is in his girl form. Ranma just ignored them and mumbled about not even try to wear a bra while they on their way. Suddenly Ranma stopped, waited a few moments, then turned around look at the girls who looking at him oddly on why he stopped.  
  
Rinoa: "Ranma, why did you stop?"  
  
Quistis also on why did Ranma stop unless there is danger, and why Ranma looking embarrassed and scratching the back of his head.  
  
Ranma (blushing and scratching his head): "Um...well...I don't know were is the restaurant."  
  
Both girls face faulted on the ground.  
  
Rinoa (picking herself from the ground): "Don't worry Ranma, all we have to do is go to the bus stop and the bus will take us there"  
  
Ranma: "sorry about that"  
  
Quistis: "That's ok"  
  
Ranma and the girls walked until they saw a bus stop sign and waited until the bus arrives.  
  
Rinoa: "Hey Ranma"  
  
Ranma (looking at Rinoa): "yeah?"  
  
Rinoa: "Where do want to eat?"  
  
Ranma: "I don't know any place here"  
  
Rinoa: "Well there is a great bar at the Galbadian Hotel, and there is the Galbadian Restaurant."  
  
Quistis (brightened up): "Let's go to the restaurant. It's been a long time since I eat something fancy"  
  
Rinoa (smiling) "yeah, lets go"  
  
Ranma: "well I don't know"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis: "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaassssse!!!"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa gave Ranma the 'look'.(A/N: It's the puppy eyes) Ranma felt his defences crumble under their gaze.  
  
Ranma: "OK OK OK, JUST TURNED IT OFF"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa smiled at how easy to convince Ranma. Just then the bus came.  
  
Later, in front of the restaurants...  
  
Ranma: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO INSIDE?"  
  
In front of Ranma stands one of the waiters.  
  
Waiter: "I sorry, sir. It just that tonight is ladies night. And we can't let a man inside, but the ladies behind you can."  
  
Ranma sigh as he knew there is no way to convince the waiter to let him inside. Then Ranma sensed something behind him. Slowly he turned his head around to see Quistis and Rinoa both has a mischief grins on their faces.  
  
Ranma (widening his eyes and shaking his head): "oh nononononono."  
  
Rinoa (pouting): "oh come on Ranma, it's the only way. Besides its fun"  
  
Ranma: "There is no way I am going to wear a dress so some guy hit on me every 5 min."  
  
Quistis (pouting): "Oh come on Ranma.... for me.... please?"  
  
Ranma sigh. There is no he can refuse anything for Quistis knowing he has feeling for her.  
  
Ranma: "sigh... ok, But no dresses."  
  
Quistis: "oh phew. You're no fun"  
  
Deciding not to reply, Ranma shifted to a cute, red hair, ponytail girl. The girls went inside the restaurant not notice the waiter looking were they gone. Shaking his hear and pulled a small bottle of whisky. Look at it and then he throws it away and mumbling something about quitting drinking.  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma-girl walked outside with a satisfying smile. Quistis and Rinoa walked behind shaking their heads mumbling about something. Ranma turned and looked at them.  
  
Ranma-girl: "I don't know what's wrong with you two? I mean I paid for what I eat."  
  
Quistis: "Its not what you pay, Ranma. Its what you ordered. I mean isn't everything from the menu, and when you finished I ordered dessert."  
  
Ranma-girl: "I only ordered a cup"  
  
Rinoa: "Yeah, a cup worth 5 gallons of ice cream. I think not only did you made the owner cry, but also made the staff on strike"  
  
Listening hard, they still could hear the weeping of the owner and the angry voices of the cooks. Sweat dropping, the girls walked on their way to Caraway's Mansion.  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, how can you still in fit after that eating? I mean there isn't a way all that food just disappear."  
  
Ranma (after shifting into male): "well, there is two reasons on why I eat so much. The first is my old man's fault. He kept on stealing my part of the food saying its training. I either end with rice or my pop beating my on the ration. Anyway, the result on me that it made my metabolism really high. The second reason is the amount of the of energy I use up everyday in training and other things like expanding my Ki around me."  
  
Quistis: "Ranma, your father is total idiot"  
  
Ranma (snickered) : "I think you will idiots a good name by calling him that. Although I wonder what kind of a father will sell his own son for rice, fish, and two pickles"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa: "WHAT?!"  
  
Ranma (sweating): "um...didn't I tell you that?"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa: "NO!"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa began to form a battle aura while listing every thing on how to torturing Genma. Ranma almost felt sorry for Genma. Almost.  
  
Ranma-girl:' wow, that some battle aura. If I don't know better I'd say that carry mallets"  
  
Ranma paused. Ranma thought of what she said, and she hoped that she was wrong. Looking at the girls, then looking at there hand and began to sweat...heavily. At their hand rested two metal mallets with 5 ton on them. Her danger senses was on over drive. Not wanting to feel the women's wrath, she began to edge away from them not wanting to be their target. After a while, they calm down, but still breathing heavily. Seeing no mallet around, Ranma began to approach them.  
  
Ranma-girl: "um...you two ok?"  
  
Both nodded still breathing heavily.  
  
Ranma-girl: ' I always wondered were does Akane bring hers. Its seems that only girls know' "ok come on, we have meet Squall and the others."  
  
Both nodded and began to walk toward the mansion.  
  
Later after meeting Squall infront the mansion, Squall told them on how not only did they the student ID but also about the GF brothers they found. After a while they agreed on meeting the general. Too bad Ranma forgot to turn back into male. Irvine kept looking at Ranma-girl with very strange look. Then he walks with smile toward Ranma not knowing that he going to get a beating.  
  
Irvine: "Hi, there babe. Why don't we go some place to hang out with me, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Hearing this, the others began to edge away from Ranma. As for her, well lets just say she has an uncontrollable twitch on her left eye. Smiling, she turned to over her shoulder.  
  
Ranma-girl (twitching): "what did you say?"  
  
Not noticing the venom in her voice, he continued also not noticing the others began to hide. Not also noticing a piece of rock that leaded in tripping him. Not also noticing on what his hand has landed on Ranma chest.  
  
Ranma-girl: "YOU PREVERT!"  
  
In a movement too fast for anyone to see Ranma grabbed a hummer out of nowhere and lunged at Irvine. She then proceeded to pound the living daylights out of him.  
  
[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]  
  
After the beating, Ranma launched a uppercut that sent Irvine into LEO (low earth orbit). The others have the same thought ' he had it coming'. After a while, Ranma calmed down and shifted back to male. Moments later Irvine came down and crashed on the ground infront of them.  
  
Squall: "4.5"  
  
Quistis: "4"  
  
Zell:"2.5"  
  
Rinoa: "2"  
  
Selphie: "that's not nice and 3"  
  
Selphie sighed, walked toward him, and cast cure on Irvine. Seeing him waking up, Ranma told him about the curse and show it to him. After that, Irvine commented about playing himself, which resulted in being punched in the face by Ranma. Deciding in meeting the general that group walked toward the gate. Upon reaching the gate, they saw the general's guard.  
  
Caraway's Guard: "Yes, what is it?"  
  
Squall: "Ready to answer."  
  
Squall gave the guard the code number.  
  
Caraway's Guard: "That's correct! Please, right this way."  
  
While the group is heading toward the mansion, Squall and Ranma were talking...  
  
Ranma (whispering): "Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden are joining forces with the general from the Galbadia Army. ...Why?"  
  
Squall (whispering): "...No point in me think about it, SeeDs aren't meant to question why."  
  
Squall's group goes inside the mansion, and they been told to walk in his office. After a while, Squall sees a very disturbed Rinoa, so decided to talks to Rinoa to see what's bothering her.  
  
Squall: "Hey what's wrong?".  
  
Rinoa: "Huh? Oh its nothing its just...Hmph... He always does this! So discourteous...making people wait. I'm gonna go complain. Everyone just wait here. Oh, by the way, this is my house. So don't worry. Umm, just don't leave me here, ok?"  
  
The others just widened eyes on what she said.  
  
Squall: "Is something going to happen to you?"  
  
Rinoa: "Umm... I don't know. Just treat this like an order from your client, ok?"  
  
Rinao left the office leaving the others.  
  
Squall: '...Hope it doesn't lead to any trouble.'  
  
Zell: "What the hell's goin' on!?"  
  
Just then, General Caraway came in.  
  
Squall: "Where's Rinoa?"  
  
General Caraway: "She has not received the type of training you all have, and may become a burden. It's for the best that she stays out of this operation."  
  
Selphie: "So you're Rinoa's father?"  
  
General Caraway: "I can't remember the last time she called me that."  
  
Zell: "So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction!? That's bad... Really BAD!"  
  
Ranma just remembered on what Rinoa was talking back in the forest. Shaking his head on how did this happened.  
  
General Caraway: "Yes, indeed. It's a serious problem. (walks to the window) But it doesn't concern you. It's our problem."  
  
Squall: 'That's not the case...'  
  
General Caraway: "Besides, we have far more important things to worry about."  
  
Squall: 'Garden's directive and Rinoa's orders have the same value to us.' "Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract. I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."  
  
Ranma just smirked on how Squall is handling this situation, knowing the isn't much difference on giving the order until it finished  
  
General Caraway: "And if I do?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. He began to feel why does Rinoa is so distant from her father on not giving her decisions.  
  
Squall: 'What's his problem?' "We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly."  
  
Seeing this may lead into a fight, Irvine, doing the first good thing, decided on to changing the topic.  
  
Irvine: "Hey, hey, hey... Fellas... We're here to knock off the sorceress, right? So, let's get down to business."  
  
General Caraway: "...... Ok, let me explain the plan."  
  
Outside...  
  
General Caraway: "I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with sorceress Edea."  
  
Squall: 'So the sorceress' name is Edea...'  
  
General Caraway: "There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event."  
  
Squall: 'Edea...'  
  
The group moves on and follows General Caraway.  
  
General Caraway: "It'll be held at the Presidential Residence."  
  
While following them...  
  
General Caraway: "During the ceremony, you will split up into two teams and get in position. The 'gateway team' will enter the gateway and stand by. The 'sniper team' will stand by at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over. (standing on this area) This is where the 'sniper team' will wait, right here, where I am standing."  
  
Squall: 'So, we're gonna divide into 2 teams: the 'sniper team' and the 'gateway team''  
  
General Caraway: "That's the Presidential Residence. (pointing on the building) Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open. Lay low until then. The parade may be cancelled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all cost. Once the gate opens, the 'sniper team' will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guards' attention, it should be rather easy to move about. The 'sniper team' will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress' room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower. There's a clock tower there housing a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the clock tower until exactly 20:00. The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate, the vehicle will turn left. Like this. (demonstrating the direction) This way. The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space. It will return on this side. Then it will turn right... ...and head this way. (demonstrating) Here's where the 'gateway team' comes into play."  
  
Squall's group follows General Caraway.  
  
General Caraway: "At exactly 20:00, the parade will pass under the gateway."  
  
Squall's group talks to General Caraway.  
  
General Caraway: "At this point, the 'gateway team' will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At 20:00, the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the 'sniper team' up as well. There will be no obstruction between the 'sniper team' and the sorceress. Take the open shot............ BANG! That is all. Now we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing. Stay out of trouble."  
  
Squall: 'Who do you think we are? ...We're not like your daughter.' We are SeeDs.'  
  
General Caraway: "...... Report to my 'residence' when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation."  
  
Squall's group looks around for a bit. After that, they head to Caraway's Mansion.  
  
General Caraway: "It's time to form the teams. The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the 'sniper team'. The leader's role is vital."  
  
Squall: '...What does he mean?'  
  
General Caraway: "If the plan fails for some reason... ...or should the sniper miss... ...the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost. Even if they uncover our identities. So, who's going to lead the operation?"  
  
Squall: "I will. And I will take Ranma with me"  
  
General Caraway: "Fine. I'll leave the rest up to you."  
  
Squall: '...The sniper team is decided.' "Irvine, Ranma, and I will make up the sniper team. The gateway team will be you guys.  
  
Selphie: "Whoo-hoo!"  
  
Quistis: "Roger."  
  
Zell: Let's DO IT!!!  
  
Selphie: "So who's gonna be the leader for the "gateway team?"  
  
Zell practice his fighting to say that he is the leader.  
  
Squall: 'Sorry, Zell.' "Instructor Trepe. ...Quistis Trepe, you're in charge."  
  
Quistis: "Ok! Leave it to me."  
  
Ranma just snickered on how depressed is Zell on not being the leader.  
  
General Caraway: "Ok. Let's begin."  
  
Squall, Irvine, Ranma, and General Caraway left. Quistis goes to the door and the door open hitting Quistis.  
  
Rinoa: "Hi! Finally got out of there! Did that man say something?"  
  
Deciding on letting her know the plan, the group decided on not letting her in the plan.  
  
Zell: "No, not really."  
  
Rinoa: "Where's Squall?"  
  
Quistis: "I'm sorry Rinoa, but we have to get going."  
  
Rinoa: "Hold on a sec. (pulls out an item) Take a look at this!!! This is called an Odine Bangle. I found it in that man's room."  
  
Zell: "Odine!?"  
  
Selphie: "Whatcha gonna do with it?"  
  
Rinoa: "It's supposed to suppress the sorceress' powers. But, its effect are still unknown. So I don't think they're going to use it for this mission."  
  
Zell: "If it's Odine brand, it should be pretty effective! They're NO.1 when it comes to magical goods."  
  
Rinoa: "Right! Right!"  
  
Quistis: "So what exactly do you want to do with it!? Are you planning to have the sorceress put it on!? Who? When? How?"  
  
Rinoa: "That's what we're going to discuss!"  
  
Quistis: "We don't have time for that. Squall and Irvine are already standing by. We have an operation to carry out, too. You understand, don't you? This isn't a father-daughter quarrel. This isn't a game."  
  
Quistis' group left.  
  
Rinoa: "Who said this was a game...? I understand what's going on... It's not like I don't have a plan..."  
  
Outside...  
  
Squall: "I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack. I'll try to buy some time."  
  
Irvine: "That won't be necessary... I'll get the job done."  
  
Ranma (muttering): "I hope so."  
  
Squall's group follows General Caraway.  
  
Irvine: "So like... IS it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?"  
  
Squall: 'There are times I'd like to know myself. Like...now for example. But...' "What do you care?"  
  
Irvine: "So like...if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?"  
  
Remembering his fight with Saffron, Ranma began to think on what Irvine said.  
  
Ranma: 'Right and wrong are not what separate our enemies and us. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just 2 sides holding different views.'  
  
Reaching the area, General Caraway talks to the group.  
  
General Caraway: "The gateway team will wait inside the gate until 20:00. You can enter through this door. The sorceress will pass through the gateway at exactly 20:00. In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway."  
  
Quistis' group goes in the gate's door. Squall's group follows General Caraway.  
  
General Caraway: "You three will wait here."  
  
Squall: "General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?"  
  
General Caraway: "She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen it to serve as her base."  
  
Squall: 'So that's why Galbadia Garden wants her out...'  
  
General Caraway: "It's starting. I'm returning to my residence. Good luck."  
  
General Caraway left. Later, Quistis' group came out of the gate's door.  
  
Zell: "Instructor, what's up?"  
  
Quistis: "Maybe I was too hard on her..."  
  
Zell (raising an eye brow): "Too hard?"  
  
Quistis: "I'm going to apologize..."  
  
Zell: "You mean...Rinoa?"  
  
Selphie: "But...but... We can't just leave our post!"  
  
Quistis: "We still have time until 20:00. You two wait here."  
  
Zell: "We can't just... Hey, wait up!"  
  
Quistis' group proceeds into Caraway's Mansion. Inside, General Caraway is with Rinoa.  
  
General Caraway: "It'll be chaos out there soon. You'll be safe here."  
  
General Caraway left and activated the lock in for the door.  
  
Rinoa: "Oh no! He's gonna lock me in! I... I can do it..."  
  
Just on the last moment, Rinoa got out. Unfortunately, Quistis' group then came in after that.  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa, I'm sorry I..."  
  
Suddenly, the door locked Quistis' group in.  
  
Selphie: "!"  
  
Quistis: "!"  
  
Zell: "!"  
  
Quistis (tries to open the door): "??? Did we get... locked in?"  
  
Selphie: "...That Caraway guy!?"  
  
Zell: "We're smack dab in the middle of a family quarrel here!"  
  
Quistis: "This is bad. I'm worried about Rinoa, too."  
  
Zell: "What do you mean?"  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa's probably on her way to see the sorceress as we speak. She wanted to help us..."  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa goes to the roof of the Presidential Residence. Ones inside, she walks until she sees some one on the chair. She assumed that was the sorceress. Holding the Odine Bangle, she began to walk toward her.  
  
Rinoa: "Umm... Excuse me... I'm...the daughter of, um...Galbadian Army's, um...General Caraway. I...thought I'd...come pay my respects... You know... 'cause of my father and all... So, I...um...brought you a small gift. Please..."  
  
Rinoa steps forward, but just she about to touch her she is pushed back by the sorceress' force.  
  
Rinoa (feeling like being chocked): Ugh. (The Odine Bangle reacts and she is acting berserk.) (A/N: berserk as in strange not in rage)  
  
Edea revealing her face, which had a mask, that was covering her before, and she goes to the podium. Rinoa is acting really berserk and follows Edea. The president is also there.  
  
Down below, Irvine notices her.  
  
Irvine: "H...Hey... That girl...!"  
  
Squall: "Rinoa...?"  
  
Ranma: "Shit"  
  
Edea (talking through the microphone): "...Lowlifes. ...Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame? What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold- blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now? She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA."  
  
The guys just looking at her if she was crazy.  
  
Edea: "A new era has just begun."  
  
Seeing that she is talking evilly, President Deling want to find what's wrong with her.  
  
President Deling:" E-Edea... Are you alright...? Ede...!"  
  
Edea (interrupting him by using her claws to stab and burn the president): "This is reality. No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
Edea threw out the president and the president died while burning.  
  
Edea (talking to the people): Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination."  
  
Edea leaves the podium. Just before she exits...  
  
Edea: "Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice."  
  
Just then Edea cast a spell. At the gateway, two reptile statues then turned into life and then they started head toward Rinoa through the streets.  
  
Irvine: "Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big time! We've got to help Rinoa."  
  
Squall: "The parade hasn't started yet. The gate's not open."  
  
Irvine: "You gotta be kidding!"  
  
Ranma: "Just few more minutes, lets hope she holds out"  
  
Meanwhile in Caraway's Mansion...  
  
Quistis: "Oh no! It's starting! We need to get out of here, quick."  
  
Quistis reads the picture saying that something about a woman holds a glass. So she uses the glass and placed it on the statue. A secret passage reveals beside the statue.  
  
Quistis: "NO WAY!"  
  
Selphie: "Pretty sneak-y!"  
  
Quistis: "Let's go."  
  
Selphie: "But we don't even know where it leads!"  
  
Zell: "No use stayin' here!"  
  
Quistis' makes their way to the sewers. After a while, they began to hear music from the ground above them .  
  
Zell: "It's starting..."  
  
As soon as he said the words, the parade began and Edea riding in a parade vehicle and it's moving.  
  
On the ground, Squall, Ranma, Irvine began to get ready.  
  
Irvine: "Now's your chance. Come on! What are you waiting for!? Rinoa might die!"  
  
As soon as the Parade started, the guys began to sneak toward the Presidential Residence. As they pass vehicle, both Squall and Ranma were in shock once the vehicle passed. They saw something or prefer someone they never thought of seeing again...Seifer. Think there is no time for how or why is Seifer is with the sorceress. Making their way until they made it on the roof, hurrying on find Rinoa. Entering the room, they saw Rinoa on the ground surrounded by two reptiles. Seeing this, the three were preparing to attack.  
  
Ranma: "MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
Ranma send a blast toward the reptiles, which are known as Iguions, resulting in hitting one of them. Trying to distract them, Irvine shot a shot between them and Rinoa. Seeing a chance, Squall unleashed his Limit Break.  
  
Squall: "RENZOKUKEN"  
  
Squall unleashed critical strikes against the enemy. Finishing his attack, Squall was shock to the enemy still alive after that beating as before only it became angrier. Seeing this, Irvine cast scan spell on it to see any weakness.  
  
Ranma (while dodging): "well, you find any thing on them"  
  
Irvine: "well they have weakness earth and holy attacks and that's it"  
  
Ranma: 'Man I don't have time for this'  
  
Diablos: then use me  
  
Remembering about Diablos, Ranma began to prepare for his some summon.  
  
Ranma (summon): "Guardian Force, SUMMON"  
  
Both Squall and Irvine paused to see what is Ranma summoning.  
  
Ranma: "DIABOS, DARK MESSENGER"  
  
Both Squall and Irvine were surprised of how GF came. Bats come out of nowhere, and they began to gather at on point, but as they gather a large black sphere began to where are they gathered. Suddenly, something began to ooze from the bottom of the sphere. What came out of it, just shocked Squall and Irvine, was a Devil. Diablos spread his wings, looking at enemies with an evil look. Raising his hand toward the sphere, Diablos began gather dark energy, which attached his hand with the sphere. Diablos then throws the sphere with great strength toward the reptiles with great gravity power crushing them as a round sign began to appear on top of it. Diablos flips back twice then he changed back into bats flying away. As for the two reptiles, lets just say that it isn't a pretty sight. Both men were looking at Ranma wanting him to explain. Ranma seeing their expression, he told them later. Nodding, Squall went where Rinoa. Seeing Squall, Rinoa quickly attached to him.  
  
Rinoa: "I was scared... ...Really scared."  
  
Squall: "It's over now."  
  
Squall started to walk back, but Rinoa attached herself to left arm.  
  
Rinoa: "I was scared... I was really, really scared."  
  
Squall: "sigh...you're used to battles, aren't you?"  
  
Rinoa (nodding): "I couldn't...I just couldn't. I couldn't fight alone..."  
  
Squall: '...You're not ready for all of this.' "Better get going. I haven't forgot your order. Just stay close to me."  
  
Rinoa nodded. Squall and Rinoa walked where Ranma and Irvine where just as they lifting the hatch. Seeing of how Rinoa is attached to Squall, Ranma gave a silly smile, which made Squall giving him a evil look. The group started to climb the ladder, which took them to the clock tower. Seeing a rifle, Squall took and handed it to Irvine, who had an expressionless look.  
  
Squall: "Irvine Kinneas, it's in your hands now."  
  
Irvine takes the rifle, walks to the other side, and sits down quietly.  
  
Squall: 'Huh...? Why'd he get all quiet? Oh, he must be concentrating. Loneliness of he sharpshooter... I guess he has a point. I can't hear anything from in here. ...What's going on with the parade, I wonder? Seifer... So he's alive.' "Rinoa. Seifer's alive. He was in the parade with the sorceress."  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
Rinoa: "...What does it mean?"  
  
Squall: "Who knows." 'If I were to face the sorceress directly...Would I have to go through Seifer?...That's the way it goes as a SeeD. You can't choose your enemies...' "I may end up killing Seifer."  
  
Rinoa (nodding quietly): "You're both...prepared, right? That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training. But... Of course, I'd rather it not happen..."  
  
Squall: '............' "It's all up to Irvine."  
  
While Squall was talking with Rinao, Ranma was looking at Irvine with an odd look.  
  
Ranma: ' What the hell is wrong with him? One minute he is all cool and now he quiet. (sees Irvine shivers) Huh...? Is he freakin' out!?' (putting his hand on his face) "Oh please don't tell me you're getting yellow..."  
  
Irvine: "I...I can't do it."  
  
Meanwhile in the sewers, Quistis' group finally finds the exit and they go up the ladder to the control room.  
  
Zell: "Phew! We just made it."  
  
Just as they reached the control room, the clock reached 20:00. They parade began with and the clock area rises up. The parade vehicle with Edea is near the gate. As the vehicle is under the gateway, Zell gave the signal.  
  
Zell: "Instructor, now! Hit the switch!"  
  
Quistis hits the switch, and the gate closing on Edea, which made her surprised and angry. Meanwhile with Squall, Ranma and Irvine...  
  
Squall (shouting): "Irvine Kinneas!!!"  
  
Irvine (choking): "I...I can't... I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always choke like this... I try to act all cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure..."  
  
Ranma: "I don't care how you feel. Just shoot."  
  
Irvine: "My bullet... The sorceress... I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia... Of the world! It's all too much..."  
  
Squall (snapped): "Enough! Just shoot!"  
  
Irvine (snapping back): "I can't, dammit!"  
  
Squall: "Irvine, calm down. Everyone's waiting for you. I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us. Just think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make our move."  
  
Irvine: "Just a signal..."  
  
Ranma: "Yeah, that's right. Just a sign"  
  
Squall: 'That's it.' "Please."  
  
Irvine: "...Just a sign."  
  
Irvine began to get ready to fire. Shaking his head, he concentrates, and fires. Just as the bullet was about to Edea, She blocked it.  
  
Irvine: "...I'm sorry."  
  
Squall: "It's ok. Your aim was perfect. Just leave the rest up to me. I'm goin' in for the sorceress. Ranma, Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up. (Looking at Ranma) Take care of Rinoa."  
  
Ranma nodded. Squall takes out his gunblade and jumps of the tower. Hitting Galbadian Soldier as he landing, he quickly stole a car and drove to the closed gate. In there, Squall confronts Seifer.  
  
Seifer: "Well, this is how it turned out."  
  
Squall: "So, you've become the sorceress' lap dog?"  
  
Seifer: "I preferred to be called her knight. This has always been my dream."  
  
Just as Seifer finishes, he begins to attack Squall  
  
Seifer: Squall, you're mine!  
  
At the clock toward, Ranma sees the battle and decides to help.  
  
Ranma: "come on, Squall needs our help."  
  
Irvine and Rinoa nodded. They began to run where Squall is. Just as they about to reach the gateway, someone appeared before them. Ranma recognize Seig and takes out his gauntlets. Ranma talks to Irvine and Rinao keeping his gaze on Seig.  
  
Ranma: "Keep going, I will keep him busy"  
  
Rinoa: "but.."  
  
Ranma: "NOW!"  
  
Surprised by outburst, both of them nodded and went on their way. Both Ranma and Seig looking at daring each other. With an invisible signal, both charged at each other. They began to exchange punches and kicks which can kill any normal person. After few more of exchanging attacks, they broke. Both of them began to power showing their battle aura, Ranma in bright red while Seig in black and dark violet. Both of them launch their attacks.  
  
Ranma: "SHIN MOKO TAKABIHSA"  
  
Seig: "DARK FINISHER"  
  
Both attacks cancel each other, while Ranma and Seig charged at each other again. Although they seem equal, Ranma possess greater speed that allowed him to hit Seig with more hits. Getting angrier, Seig began to hit blind, which made Ranma smirk knowing that he had him. Feeling it's time to finish, Ranma unleashed his limit break.  
  
Ranma: "GOD FIST"  
  
Once finishing his attack, Seig was bloody, bruised, and very, very angry.  
  
Seig (launching himself at Ranma): "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
What he didn't know that Ranma isn't with him...yet.  
  
Ranma: "RAZOR HURRICANE"  
  
Ranma crouches down and glows white, then jumps into the air. He raises his arms above his head, and as he swings them towards the ground, huge crackling bolts of white and grey ki snap out of his arms. Ranma then spins rapidly towards Seig in a cartwheel, which turns into horizontal assault after the first vertical blow has been dealt, which caused a very deep cut on his chest which blood flows out.  
  
Ranma: "I am not done yet."  
  
Letting one blade disappears, Ranma uses this hand to throw the enemy into the air. Ranma is surrounded by a huge fiery red aura and it gathers into a spiral and launches into the air in the shape of a dragon.  
  
Ranma: "SHO RYU, RAISING DRAGON"  
  
The dragon made Ki hit Seig dead on. After few moments, Seig fell on the ground not make any move. Ranma waited few moments, then he turned and ran toward the Squall and the others fighting Edea. As he ran, he didn't notice Seig began to glow  
  
At the gateway...  
  
Just about they finish her, Edea pushed them back with her force.  
  
Edea: "Impudent SeeDs!"  
  
Edea raised her hand and ice needles form above her and launched to the group, or to be precise Squall. Squall just stood there seeing the needles approach him. Just about it to him, Squall felt something or someone pushing him to the ground from his side avoiding the attack. Looking beside him, he saw Ranma with a smile.  
  
Ranma: "I think you been slacking off training"  
  
Just about to comment, Ranma sensed a very high Ki behind him. Ranma turned around when he felt pain in his chest. Look down he saw a sword pitching right through his chest. Looking infront of him, Ranma was shocked to Seig without any scratch. Squall was about to help Ranma when he felt pain behind his head, which led him to unconsciousness. Seig aimed his hands infront of him, and launches a blast that sent Ranma through the sky like comet. The last thing Ranma heard was his name shouted from far.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
well, I hope you like, this is the longest chapter I made yet. So I hope you keep reviewing. Oh another thing, the next update may be late because I am starting on something new, but that don't mean I am abandoning this story. Keep reviewing 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: there are few things I want to talk about. The first thing is about when Quistis, Zell, and Selphie were in sewer as they on their way to the gateway. Someone asked me what about the monsters the fight on their way. The thing is that there are no important fights during that time. If I put the fight, how many do you think monster they will fight, about 3 monsters for every two steps. Since this is story, I only concentrate on the main fights not including the boss's fight. Second, I have been thinking about some one who will beta read the following chapter, since many of you are not happy with how I right the plots, so If any of you want to revise my chapter just email me and I will chose one of you. Now on with the story, and I hope you will like it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) [Sound effects] Telepathic  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Later, much later...  
  
Zell woke up in room, which looked like cell, along with Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
Zell: '...Where am I?'  
  
Then Zell remembered what happened yesterday. After hitting the switch, which trapped the Sorceress, he and the girls went down to help Squall and the others against the Sorceress, but as they exit the gateway they encounter the Galbadian forces. They tried fighting, but they were too many of them. They couldn't do a thing except to surrender. Then he remembered when Ranma saved Squall from being killed by the Sorceress, but then remembering Ranma being stabbed and blasted away by some guy. His thought were interrupted when Quistis noticed him awake and asked a question.  
  
Quistis: "Ahh, welcome back, Zell. The 'dream world' again?"  
  
Zell (nodding): "Uh huh."  
  
Selphie: "How's Laguna doin'?"  
  
Zell: "Dunno... I didn't see him. It's not like I know everything about Ward, but... Well, you know Laguna and company went to that Centra place and got into a real fix, right? After that, Ward's been all alone. He's working in some sort of prison-like place. And he's bored outta his mind. All he wants is to be fightin' alongside Laguna."  
  
Quistis: "So what is this we're experiencing?"  
  
Zell: "How the hell should I know!?"  
  
Rinoa: "Um, didn't you say that Ward was working in some sort of prison?"  
  
Zell: "Yeah, so."  
  
Rinoa: "And wasn't he from Galbadia?"  
  
Zell: "Sure, he's a soldier there."  
  
Rinoa: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be Ward in that 'dream world'?"  
  
Zell: "Just now I was."  
  
Rinoa: "Does this room look familiar?"  
  
Zell: 'Of all the stupid questi... (eyes widened)Hey? Whoa??? Wait a sec...' "I know this place! Everybody listen up! This is the prison that Ward works at! He's a janitor here! There are so many rooms just like this! It's got to be here!"  
  
Rinoa: "There's a prison for political activists in Galbadia... This must be the place where Ward works. Right here, where we are! I'm sure of it!"  
  
Quistis: "It's no surprise we're in jail. We did attack the sorceress..."  
  
Rinoa: "We went up against the president. We'll all be sentenced to death..."  
  
Quistis: "That president is no longer in charge. Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the sorceress... What's going to happen to us?"  
  
Selphie: "Things don't look so good..."  
  
Zell: 'What's gonna happen to us? And where the hell is that guy, Irvine? And where's Squall..? Where's Ranma for that matter I? Did Ranma...gulp...)  
  
Then Zell heard someone sob, so did Rinoa and Selphie. They turned and saw Quistis hugging her knees to her chest and tears running through her cheeks. Both girls neared her to see what's wrong with her.  
  
Rinoa: "Um...Quistis, what's wrong?"  
  
The only answer they got was her crying. They were about to leave her alone when she talked.  
  
Quistis: "Why?"  
  
Rinoa (confused): "Why what?"  
  
Quistis: "Why... why did he have to die?"  
  
At this point, they knew whom she is talking about.  
  
Rinoa: "C'mon, Quistis. You don't know that Ranma is dead."  
  
Hearing the word 'dead', Quistis cried even harder. The others tried to think of a way to make her feel better.  
  
Zell: "C'mon, instructor. Ranma can't die. Not even a T-Rexaur can kill him, so do really think the Ranma is dead?"  
  
Quistis: ".........No."  
  
Rinoa: "See, Believe in Ranma. Ranma is a survivor."  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Selphie: "Um, Instructor. How did you meet Ranma?"  
  
The three noticed a gentle smile appear on her face.  
  
Quistis (smiles gently): "It was a year after I joined the garden when I saw Ranma, squall was with him. The first time I saw him, he was cocky little bastard. (Laughs) I still can't believe the beat 8 men without any sweat. He beat them silly."  
  
Zell (interrupting): "Wait a sec, how old was Ranma?"  
  
Quistis: "I don't remember, I think he was 10."  
  
Both Rinoa and Zell stared in shock. They couldn't believe how can a 10- year-old kid beat 8 men without any sweat, but then again this Ranma they are talking about. How could beating 8 men be more difficult than beating 3 T-Rexaur?  
  
Quistis: "Since the first look at him, I thought he was just a big jerk but what really made me love him was his how pre his heart is. Sigh"  
  
Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie just stared at her. Quistis looked at them and was confused on why they staring at her. Then they grin making her a bit worried.  
  
Quistis: "why are you three looking at me like that?"  
  
Selphie (grinning): "So you really love Ranma, hmm?"  
  
Quistis eyes widened, she looked at the ground as she began to blush.  
  
Quistis (blushing): "Did I said that aloud?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
If anything, Quistis blushed even harder.  
  
Meanwhile in different cell, Squall woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a small room with steal bed and a steal door.  
  
Squall: '...Where am I...I...challenged Edea...Ranma saved me...RANMA...where is he...The Galbadian soldiers...We were surrounded...He was there... Seifer, leering down at me... Ranma... I was about to help when I felt pain in head' "Damn you, Seifer!"  
  
Squall stood up, but he found himself falling to the ground. He feels so weak that he barely stands.  
  
Suddenly, Squall's cell began to move being carried up to somewhere. Later in Floor 7, before the Mean Guys 'bad guards' came into Zell's group's cell...  
  
Selphie (hearing the a noise): "What, what!? What was that loud noise?"  
  
Just then the Mean Guys came inside. (A/N.let's just say there are three of them)  
  
Zell: 'I don't like him at all...'  
  
Mean Guy (answering Selphie's): "It's the sound of your friend being tortured."  
  
Zell: "What!? Whaddya mean!?"  
  
Mean Guy (snapping at Zell): "Shut up!!! Don't screw around with me!!! You understand who's in charge here!? (grabbing Zell's face) I'm asking you a question! (hitting Zell with a nightstick)  
  
The other Mean Guy pointed the gun at Zell. The two Mean Guys kicked the shit out of Zell.  
  
Rinoa: "Stop!!!"  
  
Mean Guy (stopping kicking Zell): "Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
Zell is still on the ground, and the Mean Guy grabbed his hair.  
  
Mean Guy: "Hey man is there a Rinoa with you?"  
  
Rinoa (standing up): "I'm, Rinoa."  
  
Mean Guy (looking at her): "Oh, all right. Then come over here."  
  
Zell: "Whaddya doing to Rinoa, you bastard!?"  
  
The Mean Guy kicked Zell to make him shut up.  
  
Quistis: "Stop it already!!!"  
  
Rinoa: "Stop. I'll go."  
  
Quistis (looking at Rinoa): "Rinoa......"  
  
Rinoa (smiling at her): "I'll be fine. (Looking at the Mean Guys) Let's go."  
  
Meanwhile in Squall's cell, Seifer came in.  
  
Seifer (looking at Squall who still on the ground): "Squall, you're pitiful."  
  
Seifer picks up Squall from his shirt with one hand and throws him into the bed.  
  
Seifer (to the Moomba): "Take him away!"  
  
A Moomba, who looks like a small tiger with spiky hair, came inside and carried Squall with them.  
  
Later in the torture room where Squall is hung to the wall. In front of him was Seifer with his gunblade at his hand  
  
Seifer (looking at Squall): "I'm sure you can imagine what happens now."  
  
Squall (glaring): "...What do you want?"  
  
Seifer: "Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know."  
  
Squall (surprised and confused): "SeeD..." '...A code name for Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force... SeeD... Combat specialists.........???' "...Don't you already know?"  
  
Seifer: "I'm not a SeeD. There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD!"  
  
Squall: "There's nothing. Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"  
  
Seifer (smiling): "You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list. Didn't think you'd talk that easily."  
  
Squall (snorting): "...Geez, I'm honored."  
  
Seifer: "So here's a little somethin' for ya."  
  
Seifer signals the Warden to activate the torture. Suddenly a jolt of electricity goes through Squall body.  
  
Squall (screaming): "Arrrrghhhh..."  
  
The Warden stops the torture. Squall breaths heavily.  
  
Seifer: "Even if you don't talk, others will. The instructor, the little messenger girl, or that Chicken-wuss... He wouldn't last 3 seconds!" (Seifer laughs)  
  
Squall: 'Th...They're...' "...They're...all here...?"  
  
Seifer: "Oh, you bet. But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. Although I had hoped to find Ranma I bet that he will last the longest, but we didn't find him so I assumed that he been vaporised when that mysterious man blast him away, who ever he is (Making a pose) So...how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the sorceress' knight."  
  
Squall: '...Sorceress' knight......His...romantic dream...?...But...Seifer... Now, you're just...' "...A torturer." (Passes out)  
  
Seifer: "What did you say!? Passed out cold, eh? This is the scene where you swear undying hatred for me! The tale of the evil mercenary vs. the sorceress knight... The fun's just started, Squall. Don't disappoint me now!"  
  
The Warden tortures Squall again.  
  
Meanwhile in Zell's group's cell...  
  
Selphie (cast): "Draw... Cure!"  
  
Zell (feels pain): "Ow ow ow..."  
  
Quistis: "It's no use. There seems to be an anti-magic field here."  
  
Suddenly, a Moomba came in and tripped while bringing food. Hearing a noise, a Mean guy comes to see what made that noise .  
  
Mean Guy: "What was that noise!?" (sees a Moomba) "You again!?"  
  
The Mean Guy kicked the shit out of the Moomba. Seeing this, Zell becomes pissed of.  
  
Zell: 'Damn him...that numbskull!' (stands up and glares at the Mean guy) "YO! Who do you think you are!?"  
  
Selphie (stands up): "Yeah, you big MEANIE! Stop that!"  
  
The Mean Guy attempts to strike Zell with a nightstick, but Zell grabs his hands and pushes him making him fall on the ground  
  
Mean Guy (a bit afraid): "Y-You'll regret those words!"  
  
The Mean Guy stands up and left running out of the room.  
  
Selphie: "He's so mean..." (to the Moomba) "You ok? Doesn't work so well, but..." (casting a spell) "Cure!"  
  
Meanwhile in the torture room....  
  
Seifer: "Well now, Squall. I'll ask you again. What is SeeD? And why do they oppose the sorceress?"  
  
Squall: 'SeeD... Oppose the sorceress...?'  
  
But before Squall say something, a guard came.  
  
Guard (salutes): "Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch."  
  
Seifer: "Excellent." (to Squall) "Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress."  
  
Squall (shocked): '...WHAT!?'  
  
Seifer: "It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too... But orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed."  
  
Squall (struggles): "...N-No......"  
  
Seifer: "After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin. I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down everyone of your kind. It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me, yet. (to the Warden) Continue with the interrogation."  
  
Seifer left. The Warden walks and stood infront of Squall.  
  
Warden: "Ready to talk?"  
  
Squall: "...I...don't understand...the question..."  
  
Warden (snaps): "Don't mess with me! Edea says you know something! Now spit it out! Talk! What is SeeD all about!?"  
  
The Warden tortures Squall. As he was tortures, Squall began to think.  
  
Squall: 'SeeD... Aren't we... mercenaries...from Balamb Garden... Special forces...?'  
  
After few seconds passed, The Warden stops torturing Squall.  
  
Warden: "Hm? Yeah, so!?"  
  
Squall: 'I...I don't know any...anything... W-Why...do you...keep... asking...me.........' (whispers something) "......"  
  
Warden: "What's that?"  
  
Squall: "Your..."  
  
Warden: "What did you say?"  
  
Squall: "Your...breath st...stin...stinks!" ' heh...I am...sure...Ranma...is going...to....like what....i said'  
  
Warden: "Punk... You asked for it!!!"  
  
The Warden tortures Squall again.  
  
Warden: "How's that!? How you like me now, huh!?"  
  
The Warden kept on torturing Squall.  
  
Squall (passing out): '...Good night...'  
  
Warden: "Tch! Completely knocked out cold. Hey! You 2 Moombas! Watch him!"  
  
Later in Zell's group's cell...  
  
Zell: 'What now...?'  
  
Selphie: "What do we do? Just stay here? We'll get tortured for sure!"  
  
Quistis: "We can't just sit here. We have to think of a way to escape."  
  
Zell: "Anyone got a plan?"  
  
Selphie (looking at the Moomba): "Well, we could skin this little guy and wear him as a disguise..."  
  
The Moomba got scared.  
  
Selphie: "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"  
  
Zell: 'Doesn't sound like you are...'  
  
Quistis: "Well, we can't rely on magic here, so we have to go with weapons. We have to somehow get them back..."  
  
Zell: 'Weapons... My weapons are these fists o'mine!...I could do some serious damage without weapons!...It's up to me, baby!' "Let me go. I'll go get the weapons back!"  
  
Selphie: "Oh yeah! You worked here as Ward, so you know the place!"  
  
Zell (sweat drops): 'Not really... All Ward did was mop the floors...' "Just leave it to me! You two lie down there."  
  
Quistis: "Zell..."  
  
Selphie: "I hope this works..."  
  
Zell: "Guard! Guard! We need some help! Open the door!"  
  
The door opened and a Mean guy came inside.  
  
Mean Guy: "What's the problem?"  
  
Zell: "The women are unconscious! I think a snake bit'em!"  
  
Mean Guy: "What...?"  
  
As the Mean Guy goes in, Zell knocked the Mean Guy unconscious.  
  
Zell: "Well, I'm off!" (to the Moomba whose following him) "Huh? You wanna go, too? Ahh, I guess... Just don't get in the way!"  
  
So Zell and the Moomba sneak their way to Floor 8. In there, they saw the Galbadian Soldiers with the weapons of Zell's group.  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "Look at this... SeeD weapons..."  
  
Galbadian Soldier 2 (holding Squall's gunblade): "Is this what they call a gunblade?"  
  
Galbadian Soldier 1: "Check these out, a whip, nunchaku..."  
  
As Zell gets closer, the two Galbadian Soldiers noticed him.  
  
Galbadian Soldier 2: "Y-You, an escapee?"  
  
Zell: "Yo, I'm here to reclaim these!"  
  
The two Galbadian Soldiers charged toward Zell to kill him, but Zell dodges their attacks. Seeing a chance to attack, Zell punches a Galbadian Soldier with his gut, taking his breath away, and then Zell punches him in his jaws knocking him out. The other seeing his partner down attacks Zell, but Zell dodges in time. Zell punches a couple times before noticing the guy is out cold.  
  
Zell: "Piece of cake, baby!"  
  
Zell picked up the weapons and returned to the cell where Quistis and Selphie is.  
  
Meanwhile in the torture room...  
  
Squall (feels something hitting him): '...Don't hit...my face....Stop grabbing my...leg.....Let me sleep...'  
  
Moomba: "Laguna!?"  
  
Squall: 'Shut up...'  
  
Moomba: "Laguna!"  
  
Squall: 'Laguna?'  
  
Squall opens his eyes to a bunch of Moombas.  
  
Moomba: "Laguna!!!"  
  
Squall: '...Laguna!?' "What? I don't understand."  
  
Moomba 1: "Laguna! Laguna!"  
  
The other Moomba activated a switch to release Squall.  
  
Moomba 2: "Laguna."  
  
Moomba 1: "Laguna! Laguna!"  
  
Squall: "Laguna?"  
  
Later in Zell's group's cell...  
  
Zell: "Yo, sorry to keep ya waitin'!"  
  
Quistis: "Zell, the weapons?"  
  
Zell (shows them their weapons): "Voila!"  
  
Selphie: "Whoo-hoo! Alright!"  
  
Zell: "Time to go kick some ass!"  
  
Quistis: "YES!"  
  
Selphie: "Right on!"  
  
Moomba: "Rghhhhh!!!"  
  
Man A (from outside): "Is this the cell with the uncooperative prisoners?"  
  
Mean Guy (from outside): "Yes, this is it. Please give'em something to really complain about."  
  
Man B (from outside): "Should we be picking on prisoners so soon after getting' transferred here?"  
  
Man A: "Just be quiet, and let me handle this!"  
  
The Mean guy came with two men inside the room.  
  
Mean Guy: "T-These are the prisoners, Lieutenant Biggs, Private Wedge."  
  
Man A and Man B are Biggs and Wedge.  
  
Zell (shocked): 'Biggs? Wedge?'  
  
Zell, Selphie, Biggs and Wedge (seeing each other): "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Biggs: "S-So we meet again! Now we'll teach you the lesson we should have taught you earlier! I know it might seem cowardly to fight unarmed prisoners... ...But I hope you appreciate our position. Hey, it's a dog eat do..."  
  
Wedge (notices the weapons they have): "Uh, they're fully armed, sir..."  
  
Biggs: "W-What...!? H-Ho-How...? Ahh, hell with it! Let's go, Wedge!"  
  
Biggs and Wedge Starts to attack the others.  
  
Biggs: "I was demoted because of you! I'm only a lieutenant now! I'll get my revenge!"  
  
Biggs was fighting Zell and Wedge was fighting the girls. It was look like Biggs was winning when he said something that was going to make his world full in pain.  
  
Biggs: "Its so easy to against you. I don't Wedge is going to have any problem with these two stupid females."  
  
Zell eyes widened, but decided to not reply.  
  
Wedge: "um, sir."  
  
Biggs (interrupting him): "Ah, Wedge. Did you beat those worthless, weak women."  
  
Wedge: "sir"  
  
Biggs: "There are nothing useless than those weakly, pathetic, worthless, useless, crying, stupid WOMEN"  
  
Wedge: "SIR!"  
  
Biggs (snapping at him): "WHAT?"  
  
Wedge just points behind him. Biggs looks and what he saw made him wet his pants. There stood two very, very angry Quistis and Selphie. Their battle aura is showing, their eyes are glowing in rage, and both carrying a really big war hammer.  
  
Biggs (sweating and crying): "......mommy"  
  
What happened next is considered the most cruellest way to punish and torture to mankind......or at least to Biggs. While they are busy beating the life out of Biggs, Wedge was trying sneak out without them noticing him. He was almost to the door when he felt hand on his shoulder; he turned and saw Zell cracking his knuckles. Zell was about to punch him when Wedge waving his hands telling him to wait, Wedge to his sword and aimed the base to his head hitting him HARD, which made him lose conscious. Zell just looked at him, then turned around shaking his thinking that the guy must was smart enough to not go against the angry ladies.  
  
After a while of constant beating, you can't recognise Biggs it like of be big, ugly bruise. The girls were breathing heavily, but their battle aura is still show. After few minutes, they calmed down and walked out of the cell to look for Squall.  
  
Biggs (struggles): "D-Don't think you can just walk out... Ugh." ' perhaps I shouldn't said those things about women are weak' (activated alert mode)  
  
Later, outside with Zell's group...  
  
Zell: "Squall should be around here somewhere. You have any idea?"  
  
Just before any of them reply, a Moomba came from the stairs.  
  
Moomba 1 (just arrived): "Srrr...Srrr... Laguna!"  
  
Moomba 2: "Laguna!?"  
  
Both of Moomba started running to up the stairs.  
  
Zell: "Laguna!? I don't know why but I feel kinda lucky! Let's just go after them, OK?"  
  
Suddenly the alarm...  
  
Zell: "What the...!?!"  
  
Announcer: "Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set lose on each floor. If escapee refuses to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted."  
  
Zell: "Tch! The security alarm!"  
  
As Zell's group proceeds to the 13th floor, the fought Monsters that tried to stop them but they killed them quickly. As the reached the 13th floor, they saw a bunch of Moombas gathering around a door.  
  
Zell: "S'up, guys? Somethin' there?"  
  
The entered and saw Squall on the ground.  
  
Zell: "Squall!!! You OK!?"  
  
Squall: "It was hell..."  
  
Zell: "Let's just get the hell outta here! Catch!" (gives the gunblade to Squall)  
  
As Zell went outside, Squall looks at the Moombas with curiosity.  
  
Squall: 'You...know Laguna?'  
  
Outside of the torture room...  
  
Zell: "Didn't you come here as Laguna in the 'dream world'?"  
  
Squall: "...... No."  
  
Quistis: "So Squall doesn't know how to get out either."  
  
Zell: "Well... Either way, we kept goin' up and up. I think we better head down."  
  
Quistis: "It'd be a pain to go down every floor. The alarm alerted monsters and security guards everywhere."  
  
Zell: "By the way, how the hell did they carry you up here, Squall?"  
  
Squall points to the elevator crane.  
  
Zell: "Whoa!!! What's this!? It's like a crane that can carry a detachable cell from downstairs."  
  
Selphie: "Oh, so this big hole goes all the way to the bottom. So if we jump, ALL the way down, we're outta here."  
  
Quistis: "Go ahead if you want to be squashed like pancake."  
  
Zell: "Oh yeah!!! I remember now!!! We can move this arm by using the panel above and the control room. I remember Ward doing this. But we need to operate them both at the same time. Someone needs to stay upstairs and control the panel..."  
  
Selphie and Quistis points to Zell.  
  
Zell: "...Me? F-Fine... I'll give you instructions from upstairs. Everyone get inside."  
  
Squall, Quistis and Selphie goes inside.  
  
Quistis: "So, this is the arm control room."  
  
Zell (on the Radio): "Yo, can you guys hear me?"  
  
Selphie: "Hiya Zell, loud and clear!"  
  
Squall: "So, what do we do?"  
  
Zell (on the Radio: "Press the red button on the main panel."  
  
Squall pressed the button.  
  
Zell (on the Radio): "I'll take care of the rest... ............ There!"  
  
The crane goes down. In the basement...  
  
Selphie: "Heeey, so what are we going to do now?"  
  
Squall: "Well, there's a door over there."  
  
Quistis: "And?"  
  
Squall: "...... Let's check it out."  
  
Squall's group approaches the door and when the door opened, sand came out.  
  
Squall: "Sand...?"  
  
Quistis: "...... Buried...? You mean we're underground? In any case, we can't get out from here..."  
  
Selphie then hears like cracking sound.  
  
Selphie: "What was that?'  
  
Quistis: "Gunfire?"  
  
Squall: "Sounds pretty bad..."  
  
All: "......"  
  
Few minutes passed before they remembered.  
  
Quistis & Selphie: "ZELL!!!"  
  
Quistis: "Let's get back, quick!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Guard: "There he is! Over there!!! Seize the escapee, dead or alive!!!"  
  
Zell (running): "Tch! Too many! I'm outta here!"  
  
Zell moves on but is struck by someone.  
  
Zell: "Ugh..."  
  
Warden: "You bastard... DIE!!!"  
  
Suddenly before the Warden can kill Zell, Squall came up and killed the Warden with his gunblade with one slash.  
  
Squall: "Didn't think he'd go down that easy."  
  
Zell (latches on Squall's feet): "Squall!!! Thanks, man!!!"  
  
Squall: "W-What!? Let go. I said, let go!"  
  
Quistis: "Squall! Zell!"  
  
Quistis and Selphie arrived.  
  
Quistis: "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
Selphie: "Squall, why did you do on your own? Is Zell that important to you?"  
  
Suddenly, there was gunfires. The group ducks to avoid the fire.  
  
Zell: "There's no way we can get outta here!"  
  
Just then a shotgun can be heard firing, which made the gunfire stop.  
  
It was Irvine. After few shots, he walking down the stairs in a cool act fashion. Right behind him was Rinoa, who is beginning to lose her patience.  
  
Rinoa: "Come on...! Stop trying to act so cool! (threw down Irvine) Gee, if you had agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess. (she saw Squall) Squall!!!" 'Squall's alive! I knew he would be. Squall's ok!' "Yeah!"  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa, you're all right!"  
  
Irvine: "Uh huh. Of course. Courtesy of my escort."  
  
Zell :"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Irvine: "Ah......"  
  
Rinoa: "My father pulled some strings with the military. He told them to get me, and only me, out."  
  
Irvine: "Then..."  
  
Rinoa (interrupts him): "So this guy here... He came and got me. Just me! Knowing you were all captured!"  
  
Irvine: "Ahh, that's..."  
  
Rinoa (interrupts him): "Isn't that horrible?"  
  
Irvine: "Alright, alright...! I said I was sorry. That's why I'm here to help!"  
  
Rinoa (glaring at him): "After I scratched you to death."  
  
Irvine ( stepping back in fright): "Uh... A-A-Anyhow, now's our chance."  
  
Squall: "The basement door is buried in sand."  
  
Irvine: "Of course it is. This place is buried underground."  
  
Squall (raising an eyebrow): "Buried?"  
  
Irvine: "That's right. This prison is..."  
  
Guards (interrupts): "There they are! It's the escapees!"  
  
Irvine (pulls out his shotgun and fires): "Squall! You choose two more party members and head on up. I'll hold'em here."  
  
Squall: "Up?"  
  
Irvine: "Don't have time to explain now! The exit's up there, trust me."  
  
Squall: "...... Ok."  
  
Rinoa: "I think I know the way!"  
  
Squall along with Rinoa chose Zell to go with them. Squall's group moves on.  
  
Irvine: "My turn to boogie now."  
  
Irvine starts shooting.  
  
Later....  
  
Irvine(continues to shoot): "Oh, man, this is endless!"  
  
Quistis: "Hey, what do we do?"  
  
Irvine: "Hmm..."  
  
Quistis: "I got an idea! Can't we go up again with the arm?" (pointing to the elevator)  
  
Irvine: "Hey, good idea."  
  
Quistis: "But they have to operate it from the control room upstairs."  
  
Irvine: "Leave that up to me. Alright! Let's head to the floor where the arm's stopped."  
  
After a long on the way, Irvine's group reached the 3rd floor where the elevator is.  
  
Irvine: "Hey! Hop on!"  
  
Meanwhile with Squall's group, they have reached the exit...  
  
Zell: "OHHHH YEAHHH!!! We're out, baby!!!"  
  
Just then, Squall hears a radio.  
  
Irvine (on the Radio): "Hey Squall, can you hear me?"  
  
Inside the control room...  
  
Irvine: "Hey! Hey, you guys!"  
  
Quistis: "Is this what you were talking about? What if Squall and the others have already gone ahead?"  
  
Squall (on the Radio): "I can hear you."  
  
Irvine: "See! I told you we'd be alright. Squall, go ahead and operate the arm."  
  
Squall: "How?"  
  
Zell: "Yo, leave that one to me."  
  
Zell activated the switch.  
  
Irvine: "Alrighty! We'll be there in like a second. Wait right there."  
  
Quistis: "Sure takes awhile, doesn't it?"  
  
Irvine: "So what? What's the rush?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rinoa: "Looks like they'll be just fine."  
  
Squall's group goes outside. They watch what the D-District Prison is like a screw building and where it is. They are in the middle of the desert, at least 50 feet in the air.  
  
Zell: "W-W-What the hell is this!? We still can't go anywhere."  
  
Rinoa: "No way...! When I came in earlier, it wasn't like this..."  
  
Squall: "Let's just head for that structure over there."  
  
As the three walk on the bridge, suddenly the building starts to digging in the ground and the starts to collapse. They started running very fast to the other side.  
  
After that, the all of them are gathered around two cars in what it seems a garage.  
  
Rinoa: "That was way too dangerous, wasn't it...?"  
  
Squall: "Yeah."  
  
Irvine: "I thought the arms were movin' kinda slow... They have the submerge system on."  
  
Squall: "Let's just get going."  
  
Selphie: "I wanna ride the yellow one!"  
  
Quistis: "I'll take that one, too."  
  
Rinoa: "Okay, me too."  
  
Irvine: "Hey, hey, hey! Ladies?"  
  
Zell: "Let's go, Irvine."  
  
As they opened the door of they greeted with a site, in front of them was a huge two-headed dog like monster with brace armor. On its back was Seig, but he had strange tattoos on his chest. Seeing the one who killed Ranma, Quistis took her whip and attack him only to her end of her whip caught by his hand. Seig then sends a shock attack through her whip, which electrocutes her before falling on her knees.  
  
Squall: "You? What do you want? Leave her alone"  
  
Seig ( grins): "I don't think so. My thirst for blood is still there. That bastard almost killed me, but thanks to him I found my true power."  
  
Quistis ( still on the her knees): "YOU BASTARD. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"  
  
Seig: "I don't think so, my dear. It is you who is going to die. Mandou, Kill her"  
  
Mandou, who is the two-headed dog monster, walked to where Quistis is. Reaching her, Mandou raised its right hand to kill her with one blow. Just as it about to reach her she disappeared.  
  
Quistis thought that she is going to die, when she felt she was lifted. After a while she opened her to see the deepest blue eyes she ever she. Tears began to appear in her eyes as she hugged him, as he hugged her back.  
  
The others including Seig were wondering who is it. The person wears a brown cloak that cover his whole body and a hood that covers his had.  
  
Seig (angry): "WHO DARES? WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
The person throws his cloak as he turns around after putting Quistis on the ground. As the Seig takes a look at his, he face turns from rage into shock and disbelief.  
  
Seig (disbelief): "....no. It can't be. Your suppose to be dead."  
  
The others had a different reaction.  
  
Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie: "RANMA!"  
  
Ranma turned and smiled to them before returning his gaze to Seig with knowing smirk.  
  
Seig: "How? How did you survive?"  
  
Ranma: "Nothing like a scum bag like you want to know, and this time I am going to beat the crap out of you"  
  
Thank you and plz review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: sorry about the delay and here it is. But I think it is really short  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Action) [Sound effects] Telepathic  
Seed Ranma  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Both Ranma and Seig are glaring at each, while the others are watching with silent. Seig couldn't believe how Ranma survived his last attack. Seig knew that he is still recovering from summoning Mandou as well not full control over his new founded powers.  
  
Seig: "How...HOW DID YOU SURVIVED?!"  
  
Ranma (Smirking): "That's for me to out and you to find out."  
  
Seig was angered by his response, but then his smiled evilly.  
  
Seig: "Never mind that. Since I am still recovering, I will let you 'play' my new pet, Mandou."  
  
The two-headed dog demon roared as he began to power up. One of his heads had electric aura covering half the body, while the other had an ice aura covering the other half.  
  
Seig: "Let me see you defeat my monster"  
  
Seig looked at Ranma expecting to step back in fear, but he was surprised when he saw Ranma still standing with a cocky grin.  
  
Ranma: "I have to say if you hadn't attacked me last time I wouldn't have achieved my full potential."  
  
Seig: "You're bluffing. It is impossible for a pitiful human like would do."  
  
Ranma didn't reply as he took his ready stance. Seig just snorted, then jumped and seems to stand in midair. The others except Ranma were surprised that Seig had the ability to fly.  
  
Seig: "MANDOU, GET HIM"  
  
Mandou roars again and begins powered up. Mandou then charged at Ranma like a yellow blue comet. The others seeing the Ranma is being attacked stepped to help Ranma, but they stopped when they heard Ranma shouting at them.  
  
Ranma (shouting): "STAY BACK"  
  
They didn't why Ranma stopped them, but they had faith that Ranma will be ok. Ranma smiled, then he looked at the charging monster. Just before Mandou hit Ranma, he jumped over passing the Mandou who stopped when he didn't hit anything.  
  
Mandou looked behind to see his pray standing when he suddenly disappeared. The others including Seig were surprised when they saw Ranma just fade away.  
  
Zell (looking for Ranma): "Where did he go? He couldn't just disappear!"  
  
Squall: "He can because Ranma knows that technique."  
  
Everybody looks at Squall wanting to know how.  
  
Squall (smiles): "Ranma callst his technique, Umisuken. Ranma told me that this technique couldn't be traced, It like vanishing out of the face of the earth. Ranma uses this one back then at the garden. When he was hungry, he sneaks in the cafeteria when it's after the curfew. He also uses this one when he is sleeping in the class."  
  
Quistis (disbelief): "Is Ranma did all that?"  
  
Squall: "yep"  
  
Zell (blinking): "Did you just double crossed Ranma?"  
  
Squall (shrugs): "Hey, it is only fair because he made us think that he is dead"  
  
Zell (nods): "Fair enough"  
  
Mandou begins to be frustrated for not finding his prey when it felt be hit on its side. Another hit on one of its head, another on the back, back leg, front leg, the other head, stomach, rip, jaws. Seig, seeing his pet being hit out of nowhere, begins to be angry.  
  
Seig: "Mandou, use your ice breath"  
  
Mandou stepped back and began to power up. Then unleashed its ice breath covering ice all in front of him. When it saw a human statue trying to break free, it quick charged toward him and knocked him off.  
  
Ranma was in mid air, flipped and landed his feet. That last attack did some real damage to him. He then concentrates on casting a spell.  
  
Ranma (casting): "Hey, big guy. Why don't you cool of a bit? BLIZZAGA"  
  
The spell hit Mandou dead on making it freeze on its track, but Ranma wasn't finished yet.  
  
Ranma: "Hey, don't forget your change. SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
Ranma's trademark blast hit Mandou dead making it stand and fall on its back. Ranma waited for it to stand up, and he wasn't disappointed. Mandou got up and began to glow. Ranma thought that it is going to charge at him when Mandou used ice breath. Ranma jumped up in air avoiding the attack, and then landed facing the still glowing monster. Wondering why, Ranma looked around him and found out why; 5 piles of ice surrounded him. Mandou then let a lightning blast hit the ice, which made form a pentagon ray. Ranma thought only one thing.  
  
Ranma: ' this is going to hurt'  
  
The earth around Ranma exploded. The reaction from the combination of ice and lightning made the surrounding area explode, dust covered the area where Ranma has been. Just then a blurb came out of the dust and charged toward Mandou with a shout  
  
Ranma: "GOD FIST"  
  
Ranma appeared behind Mandou and snapped his finger, which made Mandou howl in pain. The armor it's wearing falls out of it. Mandou made a pain roar before hitting the ground motionless.  
  
Seig seeing his pet dead screamed in rage and looked up in the air before laughing in a very evil way. Ranma, wondering why Seig is laughing, stayed on guard for any trick Seig might have.  
  
Seig: "Good...GOOD. Thanks to you, Ranma Saotome, you made me find me true power. I never thought that you would be achieving this leave in fighting me, in angering me. Let me show what a real power can do."  
  
Seig raised his right hand infront of him and begins to concentrates. His right forearm began to glow with dark violet glow before aiming and shooting a dark violet ray at Mandou. Several moments had passed before Mandou suddenly got up and began to...grow?  
  
Ranma step back in shock in power of what Mandou emitting. He sees Mandou grows and its skin become dark. Mandou let of a roar that shook the earth. Ranma now looked at the new Mandou. This one is three times larger than before, it has dark violet skin, and it has dark violet aura rather then the blue and yellow one.  
  
The others seeing the Ranma have some trouble ran to help Ranma. Just they about to reach him, they been pushed back. They reached and sensed some kind field.  
  
Seig (look at the group): "Sorry, ladies and gentleman. But this is one fight that your not going to interfere. Just enjoy the show"  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was dodging from the wild beast, or tried at least. This new Mandou was totally different from its last form. Deciding there is no other way, he has to use his new 'weapon'.  
  
Shadow: I think It is time   
  
Ranma: I don't have a choice do I   
  
Shadow (smiles): don't worry kit. I won't just disappear. I will just merge with you giving all my knowledge. We become one. A whole  
  
Ranma: well thanks, Shadow. Thank you for everything   
  
Shadow: Come on, kit. Show him the true power of Neko-Ken.   
  
Ranma jumped away from Mandou and stood up.  
  
Ranma: "Hey, Seig. I think that play time is over."  
  
Seig: "Oh what do have with anything"  
  
Ranma (smirking): "Here is my move"  
  
Ranma then closes his eyes and stood. Then he opened them showing not his normal blue eyes, but golden slit eyes. Ranma then screamed not in pain, but in effort.  
  
Ranma: "ACCESSION"  
  
A pillar of blood crimson aura exploded underneath Ranma and forms a spiral around him. Suddenly, the spiral forms a shape of sabre tooth tiger and unleashed a roar, startling even Mandou. Then Ranma began to absorb it, and there was a sudden flash of red light blinding all of them. When the light is gone, they look and they didn't see Ranma anywhere. They heard Quistis gasped. They looked at her and she pointed up in they air. They looked and started in awe.  
  
There they Ranma hovering in midair, but that wasn't what they are shocked. Ranma is totally changed. Ranma was bare chest not only showing his muscles, but also a black tattoo that covered his chest abdomen and his arms. He was wearing black pants with red lines. His gauntlet was replaced by a fingerless glove, which covered his forearm. His hair where before it was a jet black, now it possessed streaks of crimson red intermingled with it, and his hair was loose instead of ponytail. Red aura is covering hi like a quiet flame. Ranma opened his showing the golden slit eyes glaring at Mandou. Then Ranma grinned showing a pair of fangs and hovered down and landed. Now for those who watched, the female group had one thing that runs in their mind.  
  
Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie: ' HE'S GORGEOUS'  
  
One was totally opposite than the rest of them.  
  
Seig (disbelief): ' How...HOW!? How is this possible? There is no way there is a puny human like him have this much power?' (out loud) " Who...no what are you?"  
  
Shadow-Ranma: "I am the Grandmaster of Neko-Ken. The Protector. I am Shadow Ranma"  
  
Seig: "MANDOU, CRUSH THIS PUNY HUMAN"  
  
Mandou roared and dashed toward Shadow-Ranma intending to crush him. Just about to hit him, Ranma raised hi hands and stopped Mandou from hitting him. Then Ranma screamed as his aura flared made Mandou fly away crashing few feet away. Shadow-Ranma jumped in the air, gathering his aura to unleash his final attack. Ranma's fists were above him aiming up in the air.  
  
Shadow-Ranma: "DEMON FURY WAVE"  
  
Shadow-Ranma aim at Mandou with a huge red rays the covered most of its body. Mandou roared in pain, but soon it fade away as the attack vaporised it. Seig shocked in disbelief at the enormous power emitting from Ranma. Then his clutches his fist in rage. He decided it is time to leave, so he did.  
  
Shadow-Ranma saw Seig escape, but didn't give a thought. He was too weak to follow Seig. Shadow-Ranma hovered slowly toward the ground, as soon he touched he transformed back and collapsed on the ground. The just before he went unconscious, he heard his friends calling him.  
  
(----------------)  
  
Ranma groaned as he began to wake. He began to feel hi surroundings. The first thing seems to come to his mind was his back is in pain; it was like he is on metal ground. Scratch that, he is on a metal ground and it's shaking. The next thing he noticed it was the sound; it was like his on train. Opening his eyes he saw blurbs, blinking trying focus. When his vision is clear, he saw Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis infront of him with their backs facing him talking about something.  
  
Ranma (moaning): "Where am I?"  
  
As soon as he said the word he found himself in embrace that worth that of an Amazon. He looked down and saw Quistis hugging so tight that he couldn't breath.  
  
Squall (seeing that Ranma couldn't breath): " Instructor, I think Ranma can't breath"  
  
Quistis (confused): "Huh?" (looking at Ranma whose face turns blue. She let go) " Oh I sorry"  
  
Ranma (panting): "That's....pant....ok. No....harm done, but why did you hugged me?"  
  
Quistis looked at him, and then got a serious face. Ranma, wondering why she looked so serious, was about to ask when she slapped him in his left cheek.  
  
Ranma (rubbing his cheek): "OW, WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
Quistis: "THAT'S FOR BEING A JERK, YOU JERK. HOW COULD YOU LET THAT GUY KILL AND WHERE HAVE BEEN?!"  
  
Ranma: "WELL SORRY, BUT I WAS BUSY SAVING SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK AND I WAS BUSY DIEING!"  
  
Then Quistis surprised Ranma by giving him a long sweet kiss. After breaking the kiss, Ranma just stood there in shock. After few had passed before Ranma gained his wits.  
  
Ranma (looking at Quistis, who smiling at him): "and that was for what, if may ask?"  
  
Quistis gave ranma a gentel hug and whispered to his ear.  
  
Quistis: "That's for saving me. Thank you and welcome back."  
  
Ranma (smiled and returned the hug): "glad to be back"  
  
Quistis: "oh and one more thing"  
  
Ranma: "what's that?"  
  
Quistis (shouting): "DO EVER STEAL FROM THE CAFETERIA AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Ranma (shocked and the glared at Squall): "TRAITOR"  
  
Squall (shrugged) : "That's for dieing on me."  
  
Quistis: "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?"  
  
Ranma: "YES "  
  
Quistis: "good"  
  
Then she noticed something about Ranma and she kept staring. Ranma noticed Quistis staring at him. Confused he asked her.  
  
Ranma: "Um Quistis, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Quistis kept staring then she got the look that said I found it.  
  
Quistis: "You're eyes, it looked different."  
  
Ranma: "what?!"  
  
Squall and Rinoa heard what Quistis said and looked at Ranma's eyes.  
  
Squall: "Wild"  
  
Rinoa: "it look so cool"  
  
Quistis just nodded, but then she blushed  
  
Quistis: ' wow he look good enough to eat'  
  
Ranma: "what it looks like?"  
  
Rinoa (handing him a mirror): "Here!"  
  
Ranma look at his eyes from the mirror and stared at shock. His eyes still had usual blue, but it also had a golden colour that surrounds the pupils, which no longer round but slits.  
  
Ranma: "Wow, this makes me look like a badass."  
  
Then remembered about the others and looked around. Seeing no one, Ranma asked Squall.  
  
Ranma: "Hey Squall, Where are we and where is Selphie, Zell, and Irvine?"  
  
Squall: "Well...."  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma: "So let me get this straight. After my battle, you heard that the Galbadian forces are going to launch a missile attack on the garden. So you divided into two teams; one will try to abort the attack, and the other will go to warn the garden. And now we are on the train that will takes us to Balamb.  
  
Then they heard the announcing that they arrived at Balamb.  
  
Ranma: "And now we are going to Balamb, right?"  
  
All three nodded.  
  
Ranma (sigh): "come on, if we hurry we will make it before that attack."  
  
Quistis: "Hey Ranma you didn't tell us about what you did when you fight Seig?"  
  
Ranma: "I'll tell you after we save everybody."  
  
All three nodded and they are on their way  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Plz review. And this is the profile on Shadow-Ranma  
  
Name: Shadow-Ranma  
  
Specialty: Neko-Ken, Chaos, and all the powers of the GF that Ranma has.  
  
Attacks: Sabre Claw, Demon Fury Wave, Neko-Ken: Shin Moko Takabisha  
  
More to come... 


End file.
